Heart Of Rubies
by Ratty Darling
Summary: What if Mrs. Lovett didn't scream? Being that Sweeney Todd has had his revenge, will Mrs. Lovett ever have her dream of the man she loves? Or will Mr. Todd continue brooding away as she is left ignored and her love unrequited? Toddett/Sweenett X3
1. A Beginning Of An End

_Midnight Rendezvous – Sweeney Todd-Nellie Lovett Check it out… I am thinking of continuing it._

_**Spoiler Alert…**__ But hey if you didn't watch the movie, than why are you poking around fan fiction looking for some Sweeney Todd fluff eh? That's right now run along lol. :D_

_Okay so here is the deal, I was bored one day so I started thinking and I typed this up, I was thinking that I could possibly continue this if you all liked it. Don't worry I am going to finish my other fan fic. It will pretty much be about Sweeney hating Mrs. Lovett and soon he finds himself being sexually attracted to her… if I tell you more it would ruin it. Maybe some Sweenett but I don't really find Sweeney a lovable guy… I know in my other fan fiction "You shall Drip Rubies" there is Sweenett but hey the dudes in love lol :D It takes place after the judge is killed and Sweeney is about to kill Johanna. Ever wondered what would have happened if Mrs. Lovett hadn't of screamed? Well here is what I think would-should have happened…_

**I own nothing, just the plot. The characters and everything all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Although I do own the DVD! Plus I have a shirt and a mini poster!! So iz all good :D**

Mrs. Lovett was down in the dreary bake house when the judge had grabbed onto her dress, she almost screamed of fright but instead she kicked him in the head sending him unconscious and hopefully dead to the cold stone floor. Soon her gaze locked onto Lucy's lifeless form, she was lying dead on the pile of bodies that had recently fallen from the fate of the insane barber upstairs. "You…" Mrs. Lovett murmured, she had to hide her, fast.

Meanwhile Sweeney was up in his barber shop with Johanna, little did he know it was her though. Johanna continued to tremble with fear as Sweeney raised the razor that would soon bring her to a painful death. "Mr. Todd please…" Johanna whimpered.

Sweeney looked who he thought was just a mere boy trying to spy on him, in the eyes. She looked so familiar to him, blue eyes, the yellow hair that he had managed to see from behind her hat, and her pale skin. Sweeney's eyes soon dropped as he realized it was Johanna disguised as a boy. "Johanna…"Sweeney finally said.

"Yes, please don't kill me Mr. Todd, I meant no harm!" Johanna was practically begging for her life, she was afraid that the one night she had managed to escape from the judge would only last all but for a few hours, a night of hiding and misery.

Sweeney couldn't kill his own daughter even though he was unknown to the fact that he had just murdered his wife, so he put the razor down. "Tell no one what you have witnessed tonight, or you will greatly regret it." Sweeney said in a dark tone.

"Yes sir." Johanna nodded.

"When is that sailor boy coming for you?" Sweeney asked remembering the sailor's plans to take Johanna away.

"I… I don't know sir, I think soon." Johanna replied, as she tried to ignore all of the blood that seemed to be splattered everywhere.

"Perhaps you should stay down with my neighbor while you wait." Sweeney went to the door and opened it for Johanna; he led her to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and sat her down in a booth. "Wait here." Sweeney demanded, he didn't want her to try and escape to the law; she had just witnessed him murdering two people, the judge, and who she didn't know, her own mother.

Johanna nodded as she watched Sweeney go down into the bake house.

Meanwhile in the bake house, Mrs. Lovett watched as she managed to throw Lucy's corpse into the oven. She sighed as she closed the door; it gave her a complete feel of utter satisfaction knowing that all of her troubles were finally over. Mrs. Lovett turned around and jumped at the sight of Sweeney standing before her. "Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed. "Ya scared the devil out of me! What are you doing down 'ere?"

"Johanna's upstairs." Sweeney mentioned as he saw the fear that seemed to dance on her face. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Sweeney wondered which was strange in his case, like he cared anyways.

Mrs. Lovett felt like she had seen a ghost, with the excitement of the judge, Beadle and Lucy gone she could finally have Sweeney all to herself. She was somewhat disgusted at the great lengths she was willing to take just to get Mr. Todd to notice her. With baking his victims into pies and keeping his wife away from him, well, maybe not the wife part, she didn't really lie, she never said that she died. But, Lucy Barker was dead and had been for fifteen years, the poison made her go mad, she couldn't remember anybody, and since that day Lucy and Benjamin Barker had been dead and all that was left of them was their daughter, Johanna and their bodies that once possessed the souls of Lucy and Benjamin Barker. She just wanted to shield her beloved Sweeney from the pain that his own wife couldn't even remember him. "I'm fine… really. Johanna is 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett stuttered as she backed away from the oven.

"She's in your shop, she saw me get the judge, don't let her escape to the law…" Sweeney trailed off as he thought of Toby, where had the little devil gone to? "I already threatened her so she shouldn't; just keep a close eye on her until the sailor gets back." Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett go up the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett paused as she saw Johanna sitting at the booth, she looked so much like her mother, pity for Johanna and guilt welled up in her body as thoughts of herself putting Lucy's corpse in the oven watching and secretly laughing as the fire burned what was left of her into ashes. "Johanna." Mrs. Lovett said.

Johanna looked over at Mrs. Lovett, "Yes?"

"Hungry, love?" Mrs. Lovett put a pie on a plate and brought it over to Johanna.

Johanna managed to let out a smile, even though she was so terrified for her life. "Mrs. Lovett I presume?"

"Yes, that'll be me." Mrs. Lovett squashed a bug that was crawling along the countertops.

Sweeney was wiping his hands from the blood that he seemed to be drenched in. Sweeney bent down and got a hold of the judge, he was so plump, but the years he had spent in Australia really had begun to pay off, at least he could pick up the judge and watch his fat body get burned in the oven. Then again, why would he waste that good meat? Sweeney put the judge down and looked at him with great disgust; imagine the nerve of him planning on marrying _his_ daughter. That wasn't going to happen now, he was dead, and the sailor, whom Sweeney trusted and almost considered a _friend_, which was not a word in his vocabulary, was coming to take Johanna away.

After several long minutes of staring awkwardly at Johanna, Anthony came and took her away. Mr. Todd didn't wish to say goodbye, even though Mrs. Lovett tried to get him to tell her that he was her biological father, Sweeney protested, he wished to not interfere or be in any part of Johanna's life. With that Johanna and Anthony left on the ship that was taking them away so all of their dreams could possibly come true.

Mrs. Lovett got a bucket filled with water and a wash rag and went up to Sweeney's barber shop, he wasn't in there, he was still in the bake house pondering upon his thoughts. Mrs. Lovett sighed when she saw the literally 'bloody' mess that was everywhere from the floor to the windows. Mrs. Lovett began by washing up the windows; she was almost used to the smell of blood. When the windows were finally decently clean, her water was now blood red, so she went into the washroom and filled her bucket back up with more clean water. Mrs. Lovett got on her hands and knees and started to scrub at the wooden floor. Suddenly, Mrs. Todd entered the room and paused when he saw Mrs. Lovett scrubbing fearlessly on the floor. For the first time since he'd seen her, he actually looked at her, really looked at her. She was scrubbing the floor with her palms pressed against the rag, he found this strangely… arousing. He didn't know if it was the blood or if it was just the sight of Mrs. Lovett on her hands and knees putting all of her force and effort into making the floor clean or what. But he felt almost awkward standing there watching her, her breasts looked as if they were going to pop out from her corset from her quick rhythms of scrubbing back and forth on the hard wood floor. Soon Mrs. Lovett was done and she stood up and looked at Mr. Todd. "Sure made me a bloody mess didn't ya?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed and chuckled as she picked up the bucket, "Better clean yourself up before someone sees ya." Mrs. Lovett said as she went down the stairs.

Sweeney was filling with anger and disgust for himself. He didn't want to feel the temptations that he had just experienced. He wanted to kill her so he could get rid of those tempting thoughts and possibly hide any possible outputs of which his subconscious mind had possibly secretly thought of.

Mrs. Lovett was so worried about Toby, where had he gone to? Did he reach the law? Mrs. Lovett went back down to the bake house to look for him more; tonight was just one thing after another. "Toby?" Mrs. Lovett called. "Where are you love?" Mrs. Lovett sang a very familiar tune as she walked around looking for any sight of Toby.

Toby peeked his head from the sewer and watched her, he was furious, he actually considered her to be a mother figure. The closest to a family he ever had, was he really going to throw that all away? He wasn't sure.

"Toby, please come out, let me talk to ya…" Mrs. Lovett was worried sick, one she could end up in jail or worse she could get hanged, and two because she had grown to appreciate and love Toby, he was like a son to her. Mrs. Lovett looked down and saw two beady little eyes staring at her from the sewer. "Toby? Is that you?" Mrs. Lovett lifted the lid from the sewer and looked at Toby's ridiculously dirty face. "Toby!" Mrs. Lovett went to pull him out of the sewer but he pulled away. "What's the matter?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"You tricked me! You murderess villain, you've been bakin' people into pies!" Toby spat at her.

"Toby… I'm sorry I lied to ya… please talk to me!" Mrs. Lovett's voice was nervous and shaky, if Mr. Todd found out he'd escaped she would be done for, along with Toby.

"Explain what? That you been 'elpin' Mista T with his victims?" Toby yelled.

"Hush down dear, you don't want to end up in the work house again do ya?" Mrs. Lovett in a way tried to bribe him.

"I guess not…" Toby replied, he was beginning to see the good end of the bargain.

"Please forgive me Toby." Mrs. Lovett asked as she let her hand out to him hoping he would take it.

Toby looked at her for a minute and than took her hand. "Alright."

Mrs. Lovett helped him out of the sewer and than closed the lid.

"Can you tell me one thing…?" Toby began after Mrs. Lovett embraced him with great motherly like affection.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Lovett smiled, she was happy Toby wasn't going to the law.

"Why did you do it?" Toby began, "I mean it's sick, and disgusting, not to mention terrible."

Mrs. Lovett was puzzled by his question, why did she? It was her idea, yet she still didn't know why. "I don't know." Mrs. Lovett answered half honestly although she did think it was possibly because of her love for Sweeney Todd.

"Fair enough…" Toby said, "I'll stay but if he 'urts you, I'm going straight to the law, understand?" Toby said.

Mrs. Lovett nodded; she hoped Toby wouldn't witness Sweeney pushing her around like he always did. With that, Toby and Mrs. Lovett went back upstairs and settled for bed.

Mrs. Lovett drew herself a bath eager to get the blood that was drying on her off and got in. She sunk down into the warm waters of the tub and took her pins from her hair. She let her auburn curls dip themselves into the water washing the dry blood and dirt that she had collected throughout the long day. After minutes of washing and lying in the tub she got out and dried herself off. Mrs. Lovett looked in her dresser for a nightgown; she soon realized that she was in need to do laundry, so she picked what was left and put it on. It was a red silk nightgown; she had only worn it once on a hot summer night. The nightgown went just above her knees, it revealed almost very curve on her body. Mrs. Lovett combed her hair out and stuck it back up with her pins.

Sweeney continued to have thoughts of Mrs. Lovett, when he told himself to stop thinking he just thought more and the more he tried to think of something else the more little things reminded him of her. He smashed the water basin that was on his desk with rage. It fell to the floor in pieces. He hated himself for thinking such things, he was betraying his Lucy. Sweeney Todd only had two loves, his deceased wife, and his razors.

Mrs. Lovett heard the crash from downstairs, worried; Mrs. Lovett quickly ran up to his barber shop, she bursted into the room and exclaimed, "What's happened?" Mrs. Lovett then noticed the broken water basin on the floor and looked at Mr. Todd.

Sweeney couldn't help but stare at her as she entered the room, all she had on was her nightgown, nothing else; the night filled sky highlighted and illuminated her moonlit form. Her silky nightgown, which made him curious to know if she was wearing anything underneath it, revealed all of her womanly curves. Unwanted thoughts began to circulate through his mind, thoughts of Mrs. Lovett… He shouldn't he thinking of such things, no, but he was a man wasn't he? It was in his nature to seek pleasures and desires that only a woman could fulfill. Sweeney gulped as Mrs. Lovett spoke to him bringing him out of his stare filled with pleasurable thoughts of Mrs. Lovett's hot little body pressed against his.

"Mista T? 'Ello?" Mrs. Lovett brought Sweeney back to Earth.

"What?" Sweeney began to acknowledge the fact that she was standing there awaiting an answer.

"Are you daft? I jus' asked if everything was s'alright." Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips and blew a curl out of her face.

Sweeney gulped, he found this quite sexy, "I'm fine." Sweeney replied as he turned around, he thought that if he looked at her again he was going to pounce on her.

"How did this break than?" Mrs. Lovett asked, a little ticked, he probably just had another one of his temper tantrums.

"Jus' bumped into it is all… I'll clean it up." Sweeney mumbled.

"Oh, goodnight then, sorry to bother ya." Mrs. Lovett said as she turned for the door.

Sweeney sighed in relief, she'd gone. A few more seconds of that and he would have been on her whether she liked it or not. What had gotten into him? This woman was sending unwanted sex vibes into him. He despised and loathed her with every breath in his body, he couldn't figure out how he had grown to find her so physically attractive.

_--_

_What do you think? Should I continue it? Errr… what?_

_Please review, private message, whatever, I'd love to read your thoughts. :D_

_I mean… not read although I would love to read minds to find what you really think…_

_Just read your reviews or private messages… lol._

_Okay and Ladies, you are all beautiful. Don't be jealous when people talk about Mrs. Lovett's curves… it's the corset talking. :D lol_


	2. Can We Still Be Married?

_Guess what G's? lol ha ha ha I had to say that XD! I am watching Sweeney Todd as I type. "He had his wife you see pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string…" Okay That was random… but that song is now stuck in my head :D!! Oh well enjoy this it's Chapter 2, not many reviewed, but they will once they get into the story some more._

* * *

The events of which occurred that night had left Eleanor Lovett, Tobias Ragg, and Sweeney Todd breathless. Not to mention Judge Turpin, Beadle Bamford, and Lucy Barker that night really had left them breathless.

The change and relief of having the Judge gone and his vengeance all came to him as he saw his reflection in his now clean window. He looked the same. Nothing had changed.

Mrs. Lovett descended the stairs from Mr. Todd's barber shop. She felt the kiss of the evening breeze against her pallid skin. _Maybe tomorrow will be different. _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself, mentally crossing her fingers in hope, that maybe just maybe, he would see her, instead of looking through her like an invisible entity.

Dawn swept over Fleet Street just hours later, the bodies of the judge and beadle were now skinned, Mrs. Lovett had gotten up quite early that morning, she couldn't sleep with his continuous pacing which usually lulled her to sleep, but that night it didn't, it just worried her that he was still hung up on what happened fifteen years ago.

The things he had thought about Mrs. Lovett the evening before were long forgotten when he awoke the next morning. However he believed he was just worked up and over excited of the thrill he had gotten from stabbing the judge several times in his just, just thinking about it made his blood boil with rage and excitement.

Mrs. Lovett put on her cheery damask dress and carried a pie up to Mr. Todd and sat it on his desk.

"What is that?" Sweeney asked rather morosely as he eyed the pie in curiosity.

"Judge." Mrs. Lovett smirked as she watched his expression go from not at all interested to highly intrigued.

"Hmm." Sweeney studied the pie and soon a sick grin danced on his lips.

"Jus' got it out of the oven, openin' tonight and got a fresh batch 'o pies s'already." Mrs. Lovett's accent was practically rolling off her tongue, thicker than usual.

"That's nice." Sweeney suddenly lost interest and turned back around to sharpen his razors.

_Nice?? _Mrs. Lovett was beginning to frustrate her, he wasn't even paying any attention. "I was uh… thinkin' Mista T that maybe…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered, she hoped her voice didn't sound as high pitched and as nervous as it had felt at the moment.

Sweeney looked at her with the same blank expression as he waited for her to finish up her sentence so she would leave him alone for awhile.

"Since the Judge is gone that maybe we could…." Mrs. Lovett gulped and chuckled nervously before continuing, "Have a life of us own."

Mr. Todd's blank expression had been turned into a sudden face of annoyance, "There isn't and never will be an us, Mrs. Lovett." He then completely ignored her, evidently intent on hurting her feelings even more.

The room seemed to suddenly become pregnant with anxiety, and dismay.

Sweeney Todd simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to her.

Mrs. Lovett stood, hurting, as she tried to shake off her sudden embarrassment. She felt like a foolish nit. "'Course, love." Mrs. Lovett managed to choke out before picking up the pie and heading back downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett slammed the door to her pie shop and sat the pie back on her counter before sitting down and massaging her temples. Oh she was mad, she was mad at herself for letting herself get hopeful of Mr. Todd ever wanting to share a life with her.

Mrs. Lovett was a strong woman, she couldn't just let that broody man put her down like that, she was stronger than that. But his long broody silences were so hard to bear…

Toby walked into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and wiped his forehead, "Somethin' troublin' ya mum?" Toby asked as he walked over to her.

"Huh? No dear, everything's fine." Mrs. Lovett smiled fakely as she stood up and ruffled Toby's hair.

Toby smiled happily before turning and heading for the door.

"Where ya goin' love?" Mrs. Lovett asked as Toby headed out the door.

"Outside mum, you said I 'ad to wash the tables." Toby replied.

"Oh… that's right." Mrs. Lovett put her hand over her forehead and sighed as she sat down.

Toby looked are her quizzically, she had been acting so strange ever since last night, "You sure you're alright?"

Mrs. Lovett glanced at him and gave him a smile of reassurance before getting up and grabbing her jacket, "Toby dear, I'm runnin' down to the market, be back in a tick, eh?" Mrs. Lovett said as Toby nodded and left to wash the tables.

Meanwhile up in his barber shop, sat the broody man himself, Sweeney Todd. He stood staring out onto Fleet Street watching the crowds of people hurry around the busy streets of London.

"They all deserve to die…" Sweeney mumbled as he paced around in his shop.

Until he saw Mrs. Lovett, she was like a rose in a garden full of thorns. Well, almost everyone. _Maybe not her, m__aybe._ Sweeney thought as he began to sharpen his razors.

* * *

_Sweeney likes Mrs. Lovett, maybe. lol :D_

_Yeah, once again we are still trying to get the feel of the story, things will probably be slow in the third chapter but once we reach the fourth I believe it will start to warm up and get into the plot, once again, like I said, the plot is going to be quite interesting, I hope you all hope so. :D Please Review!_


	3. Picnic Mishaps

* * *

Her eyes closed sending tears that told a story, a story of a love that would never be returned. She was like a puppy in search for a small scrap of food, but this particular puppy wasn't looking for a small scrap of food but for a small scrap of Mr. Todd's heart. Even if it was just a small smile or a small gesture that he noticed her, just a tiny crumb of his heart would make her cherish it forever, like a piece of gold. It would send shivers of happiness through her body. And that night as she fell asleep, tired of listening to the sounds of her tears dropping one by one down her porcelain cheeks, she dreamt of him…

The skies were a deep blue, it almost matched the sea, the waves came up and cooled her bare feet as her and Mr. Todd walked along the sea shore. She rested her head on his shoulder as their arms were locked together. Seagulls flew by as the salty sea breeze caressed her smiling face. Toby followed behind with a kite flying about above him… it was every woman's fantasy, and if not, it was hers. You could say she was happiest amongst her dreams, dreaming of him endlessly.

Mrs. Lovett stirred in her sleep as yet another dream pervaded her subconscious mind.

Sweeney Todd was awoken by Mrs. Lovett early the next morning, the bell to his shop shook him out of whatever he was dreaming about.

"Mista T, sorry thought ya'd be awake." Mrs. Lovett said as she brought a tray of food over to his desk.

Sweeney stirred and then got up from his cot, rubbing his eyes and wincing at the sunlight, today was an oddly bright day.

"Brought ya some breakfast, dear." Mrs. Lovett cheered as she sat the tray down.

"What are you so happy about?" Sweeney glanced at her as he looked over his precious friends, although he had put his friends to rest he still loved them, they were all he had, even though he had Mrs. Lovett.

"Nice it is and I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go to the park with me and Toby, like we did a few weeks ago." Mrs. Lovett trailed off thinking he wasn't going to be interested.

"Alright." Sweeney said in his usual flat tone of voice.

Mrs. Lovett smiled joyfully and, looked as if she was about to explode with excitement, "Really!?"

Sweeney rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh Mista T it'll be fun, good to get ya out of the house and Toby'll do some good to get outside too and-"

Mrs. Lovett was interrupted by Sweeney opening the door and leading her outside, almost wanting to regret to agree to a picnic in the park, "I'll see you later, Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett didn't care that she was just practically thrown out, she was still ecstatic that he had agreed to go picnicking with her and Toby.

Later on that day, Mrs. Lovett had managed to drag Mr. Todd to the park for a picnic.

Mrs. Lovett sat and chatted, and Mr. Todd would occasionally acknowledge her, with a "yes" or "of course."

"Mista T, got somethin' on your mind?" Mrs. Lovett asked after looking over to find Toby asleep under a tree.

Sweeney turned to her, "No." He answered in a low whisper.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Lovett replied as she shifted closer to him.

Sweeney moved over uncomfortably and stared back into his imaginary hole of darkness, sighing as he did so.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and tried to lighten up the mood, "Now ain't this nice?"

Sweeney grunted and rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett was now getting annoyed, "Mista T will you stop being such a stubborn mule for once and enjoy ya self?"

"I am." Sweeney grunted as he gritted his teeth.

Mrs. Lovett then picked up an apple and threw it at the back of his head, Mrs. Lovett then started to laugh, which annoyed our dear barber.

Sweeney spun around and pinned Mrs. Lovett to the picnic blanket, "Now really, Mrs. Lovett, was all that really quite mature?"

Mrs. Lovett, whom was still laughing wiggled under his grip as her breath quickened, not knowing what he was going to do, kill her or what, so she continued lying there looking up at him and only giggling more when she looked over and saw the apple had a dent in it.

"Funny, is it?" Sweeney asked, getting into the game.

They both stared at each other, Mrs. Lovett still under his tight hold as he sat atop of her. Their breathing was beginning to slow, as their heartbeats went faster. Mrs. Lovett looked up and then down at Sweeney Todd, both her leaning in for what looked like a kiss when suddenly…

"Mum?" Toby asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett looked around as Sweeney awkwardly got off of her and sat back in his seat, taking a bite out of the apple Mrs. Lovett threw at him and pretended that nothing 'almost' happened.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, "I s'pose we should get packin' up."

When Toby reached the picnic spot, Mrs. Lovett had most of the things put back in the basket, all that was left was the blanket.

"Mr. Todd, can ya maybe get up, sir?" Toby asked and to his surprise, Sweeney got right up and watched as Mrs. Lovett folded the blanket up and stuck it on top of the picnic basket, which was all packed up and ready to go.

On the way home Mrs. Lovett glanced at Sweeney whom was acting shockingly cavalier and figured she must have been imagining things, after all, just like Mr. Todd had said, _there isn't and never will be an __us._

* * *

_Ha. She threw an apple at him… I find that funny…_

_Review if you wish, I will not force it upon you. :D_

_Next Chapter might be up tonight!!_


	4. A Sign

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever… I have been having trouble thinking of idea's. although I have the ending planned out, almost… lol XD I am working on it, my pets.  
_

* * *

It was a chilly September morning, about three days since their picnicking incident, and Mrs. Lovett was sitting in her chair reading a book with her sore feet rested on the ottoman when Toby came rushing in.

"Mum! Mum!" Toby exclaimed as he came rushing into the room with an excited look etched across his face.

Mrs. Lovett quickly drew her attention to her side as Toby kneeled beside her, "Calm down love, now, what's all this fuss about?"

Toby quickly pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Mrs. Lovett.

She took the item in her hands and gave it a gander, it was a shiny new penny. "That's nice dear." Was all that was said before she handed it back to him and ruffled his hair.

Toby looked down sadly, "But, but, I want you to have it."

"Aw, love, you keep it, ya deserve it." Mrs. Lovett replied before his smile reappeared on his face.

"Thank you mum!" Toby said before kissing her cheek and running out of the room.

Mrs. Lovett then went back to her reading, "Sweet boy." She mumbled before licking her finger and flipping the page.

--

Hours later, up in his barber shop, our broody Mr. Todd paced around the room. _Where is that bloody woman? _Sweeney thought as he looked out of his window door once more. He was hungry, he had barley eaten all day, as usual, but today he was just hungry. It wasn't like he had a reason to eat anyway. All he did was hide away in his barber shop, sulking, brooding, grumping, mumbling, thinking... Just about everything in the English dictionary that involved doing nothing but sit and brood. He was now growing irritated, she always, _always_, came up with his dinner at around this time. Where in the devil was she?

--

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett sat in her chair sound asleep, with a book open on her lap. The fire illuminated her tiered body as she rested peacefully when suddenly, a very angry and agitated Mr. Todd came in.

He paused when he saw her sound asleep.

She looked so comfortable, so at ease. He wished he could sleep that way.

Toby was walking down the hall and was about to turn into the living room when he stopped suddenly as he saw Mr. Todd remove the book from Mrs. Lovett's lap and cover her up with a blanket.

Mr. Todd glanced around the room before returning his gaze to his sleeping accomplice and went back upstairs.

--

The next morning, at around seven, Mrs. Lovett totted into the kitchen with a cheery smile, she had slept oddly well that evening and with a bright smile she looked over at Toby, "Thanks for coverin' me up, Toby dear, it was awfully chilly last night."

Toby looked over from his bowl of oatmeal and gave her an odd look before understanding what she was talking about, "I didn't cover ya up mum."

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at him, her smile soon being transfused with confusion, and spoke again, "Oh, well…" Mrs. Lovett trailed off, she couldn't think of who else would have covered her up until-

"Mista Todd did."

Mrs. Lovett looked back at him before laughing, "Aw, Toby. Don't be foolin' be now, we both know very well that Mista T barley eva leaves 'is shop."

Toby knew better than to argue with Mrs. Lovett so he just continued on with his breakfast before going off to his morning chores.

--

About an hour later Mrs. Lovett brought Mr. Todd up his breakfast.

"Good morning Mista Todd." Mrs. Lovett cheered as she placed his tray on his desk.

He just grunted. "Morning yes, good, no."

"Did ya not sleep well Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, although she already knew that this was normal Sweeney Todd behavior.

Sweeney grumbled, which obviously in the magical world of Sweeney Todd language meant, no.

"Sorry to hear that dear." Mrs. Lovett tried to overcome the slight sense of awkwardness that seemed to slowly pervade the room as she stood behind him, hands on her hips, thinking of nothing but her usual day dream of 'by the sea.'

"Your book's on the shelf, incase you didn't know that already." Sweeney mentioned, before quickly regretting it, she didn't want her to know, if she didn't know already, that he was the one that covered her up the previous night.

"How would you-" Mrs. Lovett began to ask before pausing, _Mista Todd did_. Toby's words repeated in her mind before turning away and smiling. Maybe he did care…

"You can go now Mrs. Lovett."

Maybe not.

Although he may not have loved her, but, she got the small sign of kindness or in her terms 'a sign that he cared.'

And that was enough to make Mrs. Lovett happy, until she brought him up his dinner that evening…

* * *

_Uh Oh! Omg… what ever will happen?_

_Can you guess what I have been planning… hint…. It's never been done before, that I know of that is. ;o_

_XD Make my day, throw an old girl like me a review?_

_Thanks my loves. And when I say love, I mean it :D_


	5. The Placebo Affect

"What you want might make you cry, what you need might pass you by. If you don't catch it, and what you need ironically will turn out what you want to be. If you just let it..."

-Unknown

His eyes watched her intently as she entered his barber shop. He thought he knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

"Mista T I really wish you'd stop that sulking…"

Until she started on with her usual nagging self.

He said nothing as she sat his tray down and continued on with her usual chatter, he knew it was just a part of her eccentric personality… Mischievous, clever, talkative, annoying, charming, adorable… sexy. He was having those thoughts about her for the third time now. What was he thinking? He couldn't think that way about her, she was Mrs. Lovett. His accomplice, his landlady, the only thing he had to talk to when he felt like socializing; which wasn't very often but it was nice to know that a conversation was just a stair trip away. He wondered, if she realized that he was the one that covered her up the night before. Then again, why would he care anyways? All he cared about was Lucy and Johanna… wherever Johanna be now. Probably on a ship with Anthony somewhere in the middle of the ocean somewhere by now…

"Eat up, dear." Mrs. Lovett suggested, or more like demanded, she thought by just sugar coating her words he wouldn't notice her desperate attempts to get him to eat, but he did, although he wouldn't say anything about… unless he wanted to pick a fight with her.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney mumbled, not even bothering to turn his head in her direction.

He's not even looking at me. She thought after he had said her name. "What is it love?" If he only she how much she meant it when she said love….

He then decided that starting a fight with her was not such a good idea, after all, he wasn't in the mood to get her going anyways.

"Never mind." He then whispered before listening to the sound of the door shut, he now sat in his barber shop, alone, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

And she was once again emotionally banned from his barber shop until the next morning, when she brought him up his breakfast, as usual.

--

Mrs. Lovett walked into her parlor quietly, cup of tea in hand, it was hours after she gave Mr. Todd his dinner, she doubted he even touched it, little did she know, however, that as she soon as she left it was gone within five minutes.

The books that were stored neatly on her bookshelf were in perfect place… all except for one. The book that Mr. Todd took from her lap, she picked it up and held it to her close, it was the little to one thing she had of proof that maybe, just maybe he cared about her… or at least didn't hate her as he so claimed he did.

She went into her room and changed into her night gown, she was just about to get into bed when she heard something from upstairs. _Bang._

Without thought and worry for the barber she quickly put on her rove and descended the stairs to his shop. She couldn't understand it, it was quiet and solemn as she reached the top of the stairs, the noises had been gone, and his barber shop was pitch black. Peering into the window she saw no movements… she then had a thought. He must be sleeping, _did Mr. T sleep? _She thought before cautiously opening the door. Just to make sure she whispered his name, "Mista T?" No answer. So without further ado she lit a candle and shown it around the room, looking for a sign of her beloved barber.

To her surprise he was lying on his cot and the noises once a again returned, it was him.

The poor man was being once again tormented by his past…

With deep sympathy and love for him she knelt down beside him and looked around for the stand. It was knocked over by Mr. Todd's thrashing, she now knew what that bang was that brought her up here in the first place. He quieted down once again when she covered him up with the blanket she brought up days ago, not that she expected him to use it, the man hardly ever slept as it was and now she knew why. "Poor bugger." She whispered before getting up.

But suddenly she stopped. She sat down next to him and watched him sleep, he seemed so content like a sleeping lion, but then he could wake up and she would become his prey and be dead within minutes, and if not that he would have her neck somehow.

She had moments like this though, she felt so tempted to just squeeze in next to him and hold him… perhaps she could protect him from the nightmares. If only… It was a dream she had dreamt far too many times, life by the sea… and even better, life with her beloved Mr. Todd.

He'd take her hand and she'd take his… walks along the sea shore with the sunshine painted the sky with white clouds and bright blue skies. The dream seemed so far away.

The expression of sadness was almost unbearable to have seen, she didn't want him to hurt anymore… She wanted him to be happy, with her, perhaps.

She jumped when she saw him move in his sleep, he was having another nightmare.

He could just wake up any moment now. She kept thinking, she didn't care.

Even if he did think she was crazy for watching him sleep, heck, he probably watched Lucy sleep all those years ago… his sleeping angel is what he might have put it.

Little did she know, however, that it was only twenty four hours before that he had been watching her sleep.

She probably watched him sleep for hours before the candle went dim and with one last glance she did something she'd always thought of doing before. She pushed a stray piece of hair from his sleep flushed face and kissed his forehead, it was almost like kissing ice…

--

The next day Mr. Todd, having been put his razors to rest, couldn't stand the tempting thoughts of Mrs. Lovett. So with frustration he put on his coat and headed off to a bar.

He walked in and was thankful that there were only a few people in there, he wanted a drink… some gin to be more exact and he would have gone down to the pie shop to get some but he didn't want to risk running into Mrs. Lovett again so he took a seat and ordered a nice tumbler of gin.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked as Mr. Todd took one long sip of the gin.

Sweeney glared at him angrily and didn't reply, at around his sixth tumbler of gin however he began to loosen up.

"So this woman, is she pretty?" The bartender asked, amused with Mr. Todd's drunken change of attitude.

Sweeney shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp from his drink.

"I'd take it was a 'yes' sir?" The bartender inquired.

The bartender wasn't the only one finding Mr. Todd's drunken side amusing, for a man that sat at the end of the bar had been watching him intently… he looked so familiar until it hit him, it was Benjamin Barker.

_I thought he was transported to Australia. _The man thought after the bartender asked him where he lived.

"So where are you staying with this lady?" The man cut in, luckily Mr. Todd was too drunk to realize who it was that was asking him such things.

"Fleet Street… and who says she's a lady… trying to seduce me all the time…" Sweeney mumbled, the only thing the bartender got was 'Fleet Street, lady, and seduce.'

"Do you need help getting back, sir?" The bartender chuckled as he watched Mr. Todd stumble to the door.

Mr. Todd didn't reply and the mysterious man followed Mr. Todd home, pretending to be helping him back.

"Quit following… me." Sweeney grumbled as he reached the stairs.

Luckily for the man, Mrs. Lovett was outside washing the tables when she saw Mr. Todd approaching the stairs, unaware that the man was behind him.

"Mista T! You're drunk!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed worriedly as she went over to him.

"Get away from me woman!" Sweeney exclaimed as Mrs. Lovett put Mr. Todd's arm around her and helped him up the stairs.

"Now, now, Mista T, you lie down and get some rest while ya can, you'll 'ave a headache later… I jus' know it." She sighed and exited the shop before she noticed the man standing by her pie shop door.

"Come for a pie, sir?" She asked as she dusted the flour from her dress.

"Uhm, no, actually, I was actually wondering about the man upstairs…" His name was Charles Westward, and he hated Benjamin Barker. You see before Benjamin married Lucy, Charles was turned down by her because she was in love with Benjamin… and since then he hadn't loved since, she rejected him twice once before they were married and another after Benjamin was sentenced to Australia. He always swore he would get back at him and now it was his chance.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, "Oh, as you probably saw Mista Todd is in no condition to be shavin' customers, perhaps you should come by tomorrow, but for now, how about a pie?" Mrs. Lovett suggested as she entered her shop.

Mr. Westward took a seat in a booth and was full of questions to ask Mrs. Lovett to make sure it was him.

"So you and Mr. Todd, is it?" He began as Mrs. Lovett nodded indicating that Mr. Todd's last name was Todd before continuing, "Are you two together?"

She could only dream… "Oh heavens no! Mista T and I are jus' business partners is s'all." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed with a nervous chuckle in her voice, she should have said former because ever since he had his revenge with the judge she had to go back to baking her same old pies so business wasn't going as well as it was just weeks ago.

"Oh, well, do you like him?" Charles inquired as he nonchalantly traced his finger on the table.

Mrs. Lovett turned a bright red and blushed noticeably, "Well, I've known 'im for years… I couldn't say I didn't like 'im, I care about 'im an' all but-" Mrs. Lovett was caught stuttering again, oh how she loved him…

"Well, he spoke very fondly of you at the bar this afternoon." Mr. Westward continued, trying to get Mrs. Lovett intrigued as he could tell that she might have a slight crush on the barber upstairs.

Mrs. Lovett blushed some more, "Him? No… Mista T would neva, I mean all 'e does is sit in his shop all day long, never talks to me really…" Mrs. Lovett was lost for words, he talked about her?

"So, Mr. Lovett, he passed on years ago, did he not?" The man asked some more, this conversation was going better than he thought.

Hmmm…. Why is the man acting so interested in Mrs. Lovett??

Please review and I might update tomorrow or today :D


	6. Complete Perfection?

They talked for about an hour until it grew dark, although Mrs. Lovett was a tad bit curious to why he had been asking her so many questions, until he asked her one that puzzled her the most.

"How would you feel about going on a date with me sometime?"

Mrs. Lovett stood for a few moments, had she just heard what she thought she had? She had always wanted to hear those words but not from him… from Mr. Todd… So she answered moments later, "No… I 'ave much to do, I'm sorry…" She hesitated nervously.

"Are you sure it's not because of a certain barber upstairs?" Charles asked.

How in the devil did he know?! She thought. She gulped and attempted to change the subject, but failed shamefully. "My, my what gave you that idea?"

"I am not a daft man, Mrs. Lovett, we've been chatting for a few hours now and almost fifty percent of the time you were talking about him.

She was flabbergasted. Did her affection for Mr. Todd really stand out that much? If so, how come out of everyone, he was the only one that seemed to never notice? "Oh that's silly…" She stuttered, "He's just one of the only people I've got to talk to s'all…" She continued on before getting lost in her thoughts of her and Mr. Todd getting married, my the sea… perhaps.

"Than you wouldn't say no if I asked you to accompany me on a date?" Charles inquired with such enthusiasm, he hoped she'd say yes or else he'd have to resort to plan B.

He asked a second time, he would sweep her off her feet if he had to, she wasn't terrible looking, as a matter of fact she looked rather delicious it was just her ghastly appearance that he was afraid of. Not to mention he'd noticed the way she slumped around her shop like a man, it was obvious she had lived alone for years due to her constant chatter. Charles was a man like Sweeney Todd, he was seeking his revenge. And he'd get it, even if it killed him.

Mrs. Lovett stood her ground and answered a simple, "No." before walking to the door and letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry Mr. Westward, but, have ya self a nice evenin' and come back anytime for a free shave and a pie."

"I can assure you Mrs. Lovett, that that time will be very soon." He shot Mrs. Lovett a creepy smile that sent strange shivers down her spine, something about that man just didn't seem right to her…

--

It was now official, although he was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but tonight was the only chance he got… being that Mr. Barker was drunk he couldn't try to seduce her into going out with him and possibly torment Mr. barker by sending her flowers and friendly notes… It was a good plan in his mind. But tonight was the only night he could get her easily, and he was determined to get his revenge…

And that is what he planned to do.

--

Later on that evening about a half hour after Charles left Mrs. Lovett was sitting in her pie shop sipping her tea, it had just started to rain and she still hadn't heard anything from Mr. Todd yet, when suddenly she heard a knock from the door. It was pouring out so when she opened the door she was annoyed to see a soaking wet Mr. Todd, it was obvious he still had a lot of alcohol in his system.

"Mista T! What are you doin' down 'ere?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she pulled him in from the cold.

He didn't say anything as she led him into the living room and sat him down.

"Now, now, 'ow much did you drink earlier? I told ya it was a bad idea to go out drinkin'!" Mrs. Lovett scolded angrily as she covered him up with a blanket, he didn't seem to care nor take notice of her obvious irritation.

"Jus' look at you, all soak and wet!" She left the room for a few moments before handing him a cup of tea, he did nothing but mumble as he took it.

She then went back into her shop and came back in, cup of tea in hand, and an absent minded sigh accompanying her.

She plopped down into her chair and sipped her tea as she watched the drunk barber gulp his down in less than a minute before he sat the tea cup down on the stand next to him and patted the empty spot on the couch.

She looked at him questionably. Was he asking her to sit next to him? She looked around the room before giving him a 'me?' look before cautiously walking over and sitting next to him.

Mrs. Lovett, at first, sat as far away from him as possible, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Feelin' alright dear?" She asked, placing her tea-cup down on the stand.

He grumbled, it was obvious he felt un-easy.

"You great useless thing…" She mumbled before placing her hand over his forehead, "Poor dear… I knew you'd catch a cold one of these days…"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mista T, what am I going to do with you?"

He didn't do anything, not even move when she cuddled close to him, he didn't mind it, after all he was a bit cold not to mention slightly drunk.

The two of them sat as the fire crackled and the rain poured outside, the moment was simply ordeal but than she remembered something, _he's drunk, you know very well that Mista T would never let you get this comfortable with him._

Mr. Todd then mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, "We can't stay this way forever…"

His words confused her as much as they infatuated her.

She soon shook from that feeling when he placed his hand over hers and looked her in the eyes, "Life's too short…"

Her eyes blinked a few times, unsure by his actions, so she just rested her head back down on his shoulder and took in this moment of almost, complete perfection.

And with a deep sigh, the two of them fell asleep.

"Seducing her will be much harder than I thought." Charles mumbled from outside as he watched the pair from the window, he would have to result to plan B if she didn't cooperate so he could get his revenge.

--

The next morning Mr. Todd awoke with a pounding headache. He looked around the room, he saw partly singed wallpaper, figurines, and flowers around the room. He soon came to the sobering realization that he was in Mrs. Lovett's parlor and he soon realized that Mrs. Lovett wasn't all too far away. Her head was resting atop of his shoulder and he looked down and saw that his hand was… _caressing_… hers!

With one quick movement he moved his hand away from hers and slowly scooted out of the loveseat and tried his best not to wake her.

_What had he been doing down there anyways?_

Her heart felt like flying the previous evening, although she knew that his vision had been clouded by pure drunkenness and his words didn't mean anything. But the question was, what did he mean in the first place?

She awoke moments afterwards and as Mr. Todd was just reaching the door he heard her say something in a groggy voice, "Love?"

He opened his heart for one night and awoke only to find it closed again.

And just like that he didn't reply and left as if nothing happened, as if he was never down there in the first place, and as if he didn't mean what he didn't know he had said last night.

* * *

_Please Review my darlings, my pets… my turtledoves…_

_What is Charles Westward up to? (Please don't guess his height lol)_

_Hmm…. What did our dear barber mean last night when he said, "Life is too short." and "We can't stay like this forever?"  
_


	7. Rain and Tea

Mrs. Lovett then went about her day, she knew that as always the stubborn barber would be brooding away in his shop. She showed no attention to the constant questions that kept popping up in her mind, like one of the bugs in her shop. What did those words mean? And, did he even mean them? She believed he didn't, he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight, besides, who knows what that man thinks?

Nothing between the pair had changed, Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett both shook away the feeling. The feeling of odd awkwardness; then again did either of them even care in the first place?

--

Later on in the mid-afternoon Mrs. Lovett was bustling around in her kitchen as Toby did his chores outside. Mr. Todd sat, sullen as a toad, brooding away in the corner of her pie shop rolling his eyes each time she pestered him to make conversation, he would have gone back up to his shop, but the floors were wet due to the fact that Mrs. Lovett had just mopped it.

"Mista T, I'd be really nice if you actually pitched into our conversation… I mean honestly sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall." Mrs. Lovett scolded, her patience running thin with him.

He simply rolled his eyes, obviously not giving a damn how she felt, and grunted.

Mrs. Lovett, trying to ignore how impossible he could be, went over to her spice cabinet. Sighing irreparably she went over to her coat rack and grabbed her jacket. "I'm 'mout of the spices I need, love, I'm goin' down to the market, I'll be back in two shakes, eh?" She smiled cheerfully as she fixed the collar on her coat.

Mr. Todd just stood up and got his jacket from her parlor and followed her from behind.

Mrs. Lovett paused as she got outside, noticing that he was willingly going with her and smirked. Perhaps he was changing… Or maybe he was just bored. Either way she had him, or so it seemed.

And with no words and one last thought the two accomplices walked side by side down the street to the market.

--

At the market Mrs. Lovett walked beside Mr. Todd, Toby was back at the pie shop keeping an eye out for customers as the two accomplices went out to get supplies being that Mr. Todd was too emotionally unstable to supply her with meat… Not that she'd ever tell him that of course.

There was nothing more tantalizing than a vulnerable pie baker that would do anything for him and wore low cut dresses and tight corsets.

Sometimes they both wandered why he had to be so daft. Both as in himself and Mrs. Lovett.

The sky clouds in the London were a bit grayer than usual, which worried our dear barber, due to the fact that he didn't want to get soaking wet and would have to go back to his shop and change that is if his floor was dry and is Mrs. Lovett had his shirts all washed and dried for him.

He tugged at her arm and pulled her from her spot at a cart, "What?!" She asked annoyed that he interrupted her little browse session at the jewelry cart.

He lent down to Mrs. Lovett's height and whispered into her ear, "We should get going pet, I think it might rain soon and we don't want to get caught in a crowd with all of these….people." He growled the last word out, not wanting to call them by their species when really he thought of them as a bunch of baboons loose in a jungle. Then again he felt that they'd be lucky to even get the honor of being called that. They were nothing but filth, pure filth and they all deserved to die.

She caught herself off guard for a split second when she found herself closing her eyes as his hot breath caressed her neck. He was so sexy when he whispered… especially in her ear…

"Let's go!" He pushed her on, wanting to leave before crowds upon crowds of people would pervade the streets therefore making it impossible for them to get home.

"Alright, alright…" Mrs. Lovett then fixed her hat and followed him from behind.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowds until his grasp slipped and he was now pulling her along with his hand… She swore that if they weren't wearing their fingerless gloves that she would have fainted.

They were about a block away from home when it finally started to rain, and just as they were approaching, it started to pour. They immediately linked arms and ran back to her pie shop.

--

"There we are," She said as she placed his teacup on the table in front of him. "How nice and cozy this is, isn't it?"

Mr. Todd sat on the loveseat as the fire crackled in the corner, him and Mrs. Lovett were still fairly wet from the sudden down pour outside and the pair were now in the parlor sipping tea.

For half a minute or so neither of them spoke. But Sweeney knew she was looking at him. Her body was half turned toward him, and he could feel her eyes resting on his face, watching him over the rim of her teacup. Now and again he caught a whiff of a peculiar smell that seemed to emanate directly from her person. It was not in the least unpleasant, and it reminded him of some sort of- He didn't really know what it was. Chocolate? Meat pies? Some sort of spice? Anyways, he really couldn't stand the tension in the room but before he could say anything, or at least think about saying anything she began to speak.

"My Aunt Nettie was a great one for her tea, never in my life have I seen anyone drink as much Tea as my sweet aunt Nettie." Mrs. Lovett said after clearing her throat.

Mr. Todd just nodded, although he had other things on his mind.

"I was thinking, being that we haven't really or you haven't in that matter 'ave been-" Mrs. Lovett motioned her hand across her throat, "That we could perhaps take a trip to the seaside sometime… I mean we've saved enough money an' all…"

She was cut short by Mr. Todd interrupting her.

Mr. Todd put his teacup down slowly on the table and stared at his landlady.

She smiled at him worriedly and placed a gloved hand over his knee and patted it comfortably.

"Perhaps someday we could spend a day along the seaside." He mumbled knowing what was to come next.

Mrs. Lovett squealed and swung her arms around his neck, making him jump nervously.

"Oh Mista T! Do you really mean it?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed before loosening her grip and pulling away from him.

He shook her arms off of him and nodded, although he quickly regretted it.

--

Meanwhile, out the window, Mr. Westward was chuckling to himself. _Tea_. He thought. He had just came up with the most perfect plan, and he was determined that it was going to work.

* * *

_Sorry it has been taking me forever to update, I was sick all day on Saturday and I was at a funeral for my late great great grandmother today. It has been a long week. Perhaps you could find it in your loving hearts to forgive me and possibly review… alert… or even favorite?? Thanks dolls!_

_What is Charles Westward planning of doing that involves tea?_

_Why is Mr. Todd being somewhat nice to Mrs. Lovett?_

_And for those of you that have read __You Shall Drip Rubies__, can you guess what character I mentioned in here??_


	8. Thoughts and Mood Changing Encounters

Mrs. Lovett withdrew a shaky breath after reading who sent her the roses that she received early the next morning.

_From, Charles Westward_

_Maybe it was a sign. _She thought. Perhaps it was time for her to move on and accept the fact that Mr. Todd will never get over Lucy and heaven knows what happened fifteen years ago.

--

Mr. Todd massaged his temples as he sat in his chair. He let out a deep sigh. He was tired of living. He basically had no soul purpose to live anymore. Nothing to fulfill his days. All he did was sit in his shop and occasionally talk with Mrs. Lovett. He didn't get a chance to thank her for helping him with his revenge. Come to think of it, it never occurred to him until now that without her… he probably would never have gotten his revenge at all. He had been so blinded by it, he felt like a fool… Almost as naïve as Benjamin was. He didn't want that, he couldn't have everything he had taken away from him again. Then again he didn't really have anything to say so. Except _her_. Perhaps.

The sky was already turning gray, the rare sunshine that pervaded the London morning sky had vanished. Kind of like his heart and sense of mortality. Although lately he had been finding himself thinking more positive thoughts, normally he would have shaken them away but the thought of a new life of possibilities was somewhat intriguing to him, even if he intended on being alone.

Mrs. Lovett wanted to open his eyes and let him see the life he could have and that he could once again live. Live the life he never got to fulfill, and live the life that she'd always dreamed. She would do anything to make him happy, hell at this point she'd be will to prance down Fleet Street in her bloomers if it would make him happy, or at least let out a laugh. She wouldn't care if they dragged her to the Looney bin she just wanted him to live at least one moment without thinking of his dreadful past. Even just the slightest second of forgetting would make her remember it forever.

--

Later on in the morning an hour before Mrs. Lovett had to open Mrs. Lovett was standing on a chair, broom in hand and was mopping the ceiling.

Mr. Todd found this one of the most peculiar ways he has ever seen her clean, being that she looked so concentrated on it, any normal woman would have just dusted it, but probably never mop it . Then again the ceilings had gotten quite filthy and she probably did want to attract more customers being that business hasn't been as good without the people pies.

Speaking of which. What did he plan on doing after his revenge? Just sit in his barber shop and rot away… _if only Mrs. Lovett him. _He thought. Because without her always checking up on him he would have probably already killed himself. Then again he wouldn't want to sink to Lucy's level. Not that he hated her for taking the poison… It was perfectly understandable but the thought that his ever so virtuous Lucy would be so selfish and would practically abandon Johanna and leave her to the fate of living with that horrible Judge for fifteen years was simply preposterous, not to mention vain.

He then walked further into the room, Mrs. Lovett still obviously hadn't noticed he was in her presence and spoke, "What are you doing?"

Mrs. Lovett jumped and nearly fell off the counters. Luckily our barbers quick reflexes and strong arms caught her before she went tumbling to the floor.

He was holding her bridal style now. Her gaze went from angry to embarrassed to awkward and then to blank. She felt so perfect in his arms like this, and she felt so… complete. Staring dreamingly into his eyes with a blank expression made him oblivious to what she was thinking of.

Neither of them had realized it until an recognizable girly- I mean manly figure appeared in the doorway and exclaimed, "Mrs. Lov-"

Mr. Todd immediately cleared his throat awkwardly and put her back on her feet, recognizing the annoying voice.

"Thanks for catching me, love." Mrs. Lovett absentmindedly said, her thoughts still on the way he had her in his arms.

He grunted and cleared his throat again, "Yes, of course." A few more seconds passed and still both of them were speechless. It wasn't obvious to either of them that they were only moments before thinking practically the same thoughts.

"Anthony. What are you doing here?" Sweeney asked, half concerned, _was something wrong with Johanna?_

"Sir I am so sorry to disturb you but I must know-"

Mr. Todd placed his hand on the back of Anthony's neck and led him to the door, "Calm down, boy. We'll talk upstairs."

Anthony hesitated nervously, remembering what Johanna told him and swallowed hard, "Yes sir… Of course…" Anthony then turned around and looked at Mrs. Lovett whom was a tad bit pissed off that Anthony had ruined yet another one of their sweet yet rare moments. "It was nice seeing you Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett faked a smile and replied half honestly, "'Course, dear."

--

The door to his shop shut loudly after Mr. Todd led Anthony in.

He thought about what Mrs. Lovett said, _he could have her before the day is out… _But he couldn't do that, what would he do with Johanna anyways? Besides, she was all grown up and Anthony, as much as he dreaded to admit it, was a good boy.

"Now what are you doing back in London?" Mr. Todd began flat out, not wanting to waste time with small talk.

"We arrived last night, we heard the rumors of Judge Turpin and beadle Bamford disappearing. Rumors claim that they were last seen entering your shop and from what Johanna tells m-"

Sweeney grabbed Anthony's shoulders and forced him to sit in his barber chair, "What did Johanna say to you boy tell me or-"

"You'll do what you did to the others?" mental high five. That was good, especially for Anthony.

"When did she tell you?" Mr. Todd asked as he loosened his grip on his shoulders, a sudden rush of respect for Anthony had just practically electrocuted him.

"A few days ago, after we started hearing the rumors."

Mr. Todd then let go off his grasp on Anthony's shoulders and stood up before him, "Rumors?" His voice was a low whisper full of worry for his safety and secretly- Mrs. Lovett's.

"Yes, and I just thought I could help by warning you and I advise to leave for at least a few months or so, just until the rumors die down." Anthony's voice was nervous as well as eager.

Sweeney Todd didn't move for a good solid minute. He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to tell Mrs. Lovett, she would probably be safe staying here so maybe he wouldn't have a problem, he just had to figure out where he was going to go for the time being.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony inquired as he saw the completely blank expression go from vacant to worry all in a matter of just a few seconds.

Sweeney shook his head and sighed.

"Mr. Todd it is my earnest wish for you to be safe after all we are friends-"

"I have no friends." The barber added quickly but that he glanced over at his razor and secretly thought, _except them._

Anthony stood up and walked up to him, "Sir, Johanna and I were wondering if you would like to accompany us on our next voyage. We aren't going far we should be back in about month or so, by the time we get back it should be safe to stay here."

"Alright." Mr. Todd then walked to the door and opened it for Anthony, his rare but sudden want to talk to Mrs. Lovett had quickly vanished but the thought of her hadn't.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Todd, we leave next Tuesday, I'll meet you by the docks at around five am, that way we won't arouse suspicion." Anthony smiled faintly for he was somewhat afraid of Sweeney and let out a hand.

Sweeney shook it and moments later Anthony was gone along with his hope for the ghosts of the pasts gradually fading away. For he knew that no matter what he did or who he did it with they would always be there to haunt him for as long as he shall live.

--

"Brought ya some dinna love!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she came prancing into his barber shop with a tray in one hand and a basket of laundry in the other.

How she'd learned to balance things like that and open doors and such- he'd never know.

"What's wrong, love? You're actin' stranger than usual…" She remarked as she sat the tray on his desk and sat the basket on top of the chest next to the door.

"Nothing." He grumbled, "Goodnight."

_Not even a thank you. _She thought. _His mood swings sometimes… You'd think he was on the rag. _

And with one last glance and a quick "Goodnight." Mrs. Lovett was out of his shop and down to bed, it was a good thing though- because tomorrow was going to be quite the day.

* * *

_Yayz for meat pies!! lol XD Random, ha ha I am in a somewhat good mood because I have this whole story planned out almost! And my birthday is the 2__nd__ of October aka tomorrow! & I am going to wear my favorite shirt in the world! &Yes it is my super duper Sweeney Todd shirt! So as a birthday present or just because you are sooo…… wonderful… You'd __**review**__ and maybe just maybe be at least a tad bit thrilled that I am going to update "You Shall Drip Rubies" super soon :D! I just have to find that damn paper…_

_I love you all!_

_By the way Anthony angers ones sole he does! Always interrupting, jeez he is worse than Lucy!_

_So Charles Westward is still trying to seduce Mrs. Lovett and she is thinking about giving in…_

_Mr. Todd is leaving with Anthony and Johanna… Oh what ever will happen to these poor fella's?_


	9. The Creep Is Back

The day started as it normally would have, and Mrs. Lovett was now in her pie shop setting the flowers that she had recently gotten from the market in vases that sat on the tables for an extra touch of cheerfulness to the place, as gloomy as it was in all. Not to mention the business hasn't been as good as it was since Mr. Todd stopped shaving his customers, she never understood why he did. Although Mrs. Lovett was thankful for it, she was beginning to think that revenge had clouded his vision. Perhaps- She thought, perhaps he was beginning to see the better things in life, despite her countless efforts to get him out of that dusty old room of his and out into some fresh air.

She was in the middle of making Mr. Todd his tea when she heard the door open and shut. Figuring it was Toby she didn't look up and she began to talk as she had her back turned to whoever was standing behind her.

"Toby, love, do ya think you can get this to Mista-"

Mrs. Lovett immediately paused when she turned around only to find Charles Westward standing before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you was…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered in embarrassment, "Oh never mind, sorry."

Mr. Westward flashed Mrs. Lovett a creepy grin, the grin that reminded her of Sweeney Todd when he was either planning his revenge or in the heat of fulfilling it.

"Oh don't worry, did you get the flowers I sent you?" He said as she nervously looked around the room for a tray, something about that man just didn't seem right to her, and she lived with a sadistic barber that killed his customers while singing show tunes.

"Y-yes." She replied as she looked over at him carefully, watching him as she noticed that he was looking at her funny.

"I was hoping that maybe you changed your mind about going out for a while with me, I mean it could be fun." Mr. Westward inquired, if only she would agree, but she wasn't so damn stubborn that he had been planning plan B. But if she would just listen and go out with him everything would turn out perfectly. He knew it would drive the barber mad- or at least he'd hoped. Mr. Westward was quite observant, he had seen the way he looked at Mrs. Lovett, he acted as if she was his own private possession. Kind of like an elderly woman and her china dolls, they treasure them from afar but when it comes to little grandchildren or them themselves playing with them it's simply out of the question… But in this case Mrs. Lovett was the china doll, Mr. Todd was the elderly woman and Mr. Westward was the mere child that only wanted to have a look see, not to mention torment Mr. Todd and have him understand what it's like to loose the one that you love or at least care about to another man.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, she kind of figured what this was about, if she only knew why the man was so interested in her. It wasn't like she was all that attractive. Her ghastly appearance could make babies cry, the ghost-like paleness of her skin, the bags under her eyes… Maybe those were just the tiny imperfections that others looked around. She didn't want to toot her own horn or anything but she had to admit that her bodice and her figure was pretty nice and her plump cabernet lips were only slightly chapped due to the chilly London weather. Then again, she was in her early forties, so, why was he trying so hard? I mean their were plenty of young single woman on the streets, so, why her?

"Mr. Westward, I am sorry, but my mind is not changed, and I do not intend on changing it anytime soon." Mrs. Lovett's tone may have sounded more irritated than she had intended, but this man just didn't seem to want to give up.

An involuntary frown seemed to have swept across his face but quickly it seemed to became transfused with an almost cheesy smile when plan B vividly dance across his mind.

"That's completely understandable." Mr. Westward replied before putting his cap back on.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him oddly before turning to the door, Mr. Todd was just coming into the pie shop and she hurriedly went over to him. She didn't know why but she always felt safer when he was around, when in reality she should have been afraid of him. With his constant death threats and evil glares he'd always seemed to shoot her at every chance he got… But lately, it seemed as though he had been acting different almost as if he was beginning to warm up.

"Good morning Mista Todd, you've met Mr. Westward." Mrs. Lovett began feeling a sudden rush of protection while standing beside him.

Mr. Todd studied him for a moment- he looked like such a common, ordinary man. Yet at the same time so familiar… Charles Westward… Charles Westward.

He should have offered him a free shave right then and there, but then again, his razors had been put to rest. Besides he didn't think that Mr. Westward had recognized him from his old days.

So with a faux and forced smile he replied in just as much enthusiasm as Mrs. Lovett's, "Pleasure to see you, mr. Westward."

Mr. Todd pretended he remembered seeing him at the pub and shook his hand, secretly wanted to strangle him. He was looking at Mrs. Lovett- Well, he didn't know how to explain how he was but let's just say that he was staring at her as if she was fresh meat.

Sweeney Todd _did not _like that, neither did Mrs. Lovett.

Mr. Westward thought, he had to get Barker out of the way so he could get to Mrs. Lovett… He then had an idea, the knock out drops he had purchased the other day incase Mrs. Lovett would refuse like he figured she would. He thought that he could drop them into her tea or coffee, whatever she was drinking and than, bam, she would be knocked out cold.

But how?

"Mr. Westward, I hope you pardon me trying to usher ya out in all but I 'ave lots to do… Feel free to stop by anytime." As soon as the last six words rolled off of her tongue she regretted them.

"Will do, Mrs. Lovett will do." And with that he tipped his hat and headed to the door pausing when he saw Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett with their backs turned examining the, what he overheard, broken oven.

Thinking of nothing else he recalled the tea on the counter. It must be his. He thought before secretly slipping the vile of knock out drops from his jacket. He dropped three droplets into the tea before quickly slipping out of her pie shop.

Boy oh boy, was Mr. Todd in for a treat.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, finding out that Scarlett Masquerade is leaving fan fiction really got me depressed… Anyone feel the same way?_

_Sorry about the long wait… this was supposed to be longer but I have been busy and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible! Plus I shortened it. ;D_

_Please review and expect a few chapters this weekend. :D_


	10. Potassium Cyanide

The oven hadn't been broken, it was just jammed. It had been doing that for most of the week, so with a quick pull and a loud _bang_ the oven fixed.

"Oh Mista T, I really wish ya'd stop takin' ya anger out on me oven, that's the second time this week." Mrs. Lovett mentioned thinking about how two out of the five times he had fixed her oven that week; he was far more aggressive when he did it the last few times.

Mr. Todd simply just rolled his eyes as he listened to her unnecessary babbling. He then took a rag off of the counter and wiped the ash from his hands.

"Besides, it's not becoming to you." She added, "Or to anyone for that matter."

Noticing his tray on the counter, he spotted the beige teacup resting on a white saucer sitting on the tray.

"Oh," Mrs. Lovett began as she turned around, "that's your tea over there, I made some biscuits, I thought ya might fancy a treat."

Mr. Todd then took his teacup into his hands and slipped it slowly.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett heard a familiar sound, someone hitting the ground.

Mrs. Lovett spun around as if on queue and gasped. Mr. Todd was lying on the floor, teacup in hand. She knelt down beside him and at first she thought Mr. Westward put potassium cyanide in his tea or something like that. But then she laughed at her paranoia. Sure the man was a creep but surely he wasn't some killer. Then again here she was staring at a former killer, not to mention herself…

Mrs. Lovett hoped her hypothesis that he had knocked his head on the counter was true. She sighed in both worry and relief when she saw the open wound and a bump on his head; she hadn't realized how sharp the corners of her counters were until now. Thank god he didn't get a concussion.

--

Mr. Todd awoke a few hours later in what appeared to be Mrs. Lovett's parlor to find Mrs. Lovett kneeling down beside him and was dabbing a warm cloth on his forehead.

Mrs. Lovett soon noticed that Mr. Todd was staring at her so she then finished bandaging the open wound on his head and flushed when she noticed her eyes lingering on his for too long.

She smiled sweetly at him, "There we love, ya took quite the hit on the head."

Mr. Todd grumbled what sounded like a "thank you" before stopping him when he attempted to get up.

"Now, now, you need to get some rest." Mrs. Lovett scolded, "You'll feel better in the morning, but for now, sit back and rest your eyes."

In other words, stay down here and don't move. Or I'll knock you out-again.

_In the morning?_ He thought. He didn't want to have to stay down here, he had brooding to do, not to mention he knew she would force him to stay ward, sometimes he wondered why she even cared if he was cold or not. Speaking of which, how did he get here? He then thought she most likely dragged him onto the loveseat. The woman had enough practice of dragging people around he wouldn't be surprised if she shot an elephant and brought it into the house.

Why couldn't she just leave him upstairs to die? But no… she had to bring him food and practically force him to eat and stay healthy. Then again maybe he liked it…

Mrs. Lovett suddenly stood up and was about to head to her room until Mr. Todd grabbed her arm.

He didn't know why he did; it was like a reflex… Did he want something? _Say something._ He thought. She was staring at him with those glossy brown eyes. Maybe he just wanted company… He didn't know. _Say anything_. He though to himself again as he noticed that it had probably been a minute and he still hadn't loosened his grip or explain why he even stopped her.

"Don't go." The words practically spilled out of his mouth. _Not that!_ He thought as his words echoed through his mind. _Great._ He thought. Now she will be down here with him all night.

Mrs. Lovett gave him a worried look and felt his forehead. Did she just hear what she thought she did?

"I mean... It's so early, and you're going to bed already?" He mentioned quickly hoping his words didn't sound as desperate as they did in his head.

"It's almost eleven. And I was going to pop in and get a book to read, I figured you wanted to be alone." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"But I could stay here if ya like." She added, jumping at the chance to be alone with Mr. Todd for an hour or so… Especially since Toby went out and probably wouldn't be back until much later in the evening.

"You can read if you want, you won't be bothering me." Sweeney said as she continued to stare at him.

"Alright." Mrs. Lovett answered after turning and flushing once more. She then went to her room and got the book she was reading.

--

Mrs. Lovett found herself in her room. The quiet sounds of footsteps and her door creaking opening seemed to have awoken her.

She sat up when a dark figure appeared to be standing in front of her bed. At first she thought it to be Toby, but this figure was taller and much more sterdy and then she realized it was Sweeney Todd.

"Mista T, what is it?" Mrs. Lovett tired voice asked after rubbing her eyes.

"I love you." The figure replied.


	11. To Tell Or Not to Tell

_Please read Chapter 10 before reading this!_

Mrs. Lovett then awoke in her chair and looked around before coming to the disappointing realization that it was all just another dream.

But, her frown seemed to slowly deteriorate when she turned to the loveseat and saw his beautiful self asleep.

A part of her wanted to lie down next to him and hope he wouldn't wake up. But another part of her knew he would awake and she also didn't want to possibly awake him from whatever dream he was having because she knew he wasn't having another nightmare. She could tell by the somewhat peaceful expression that was plastered across his face.

In anyone else's eyes he may have been a killer, a heartless person, a man with no soul… But in her eye's he was the man she was in love with.

Oh he was a beautiful sleeper… Not to mention an incredible being.

Sighing, she got up and put a few more logs on the fire. Mrs. Lovett then sat back in her chair and tried to finish reading the last two pages of her book, but she was distracted by the sleeping barber across from her.

--

At dawn he was awake. His head no longer throbbed and he no longer felt tired or groggy. For some odd reason he felt… at ease. He slept so well last night. He didn't know if it was because of hitting his head on the counter or what but he didn't feel troubled or haunted.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he noticed Mrs. Lovett fast asleep in her chair. She must have been awake less than a few hours ago because she had the fire going. Glancing at her again he realized that she reminded him of something, perhaps a dream… He didn't know.

She looked almost like some kind of deranged angel with the fire illuminating her face and how she looked almost beautiful in her peaceful state of mind. A small speck of him wanted to kiss her until he mentally smacked himself for thinking of such a preposterous idea. He reassured himself by blaming the hit on his head. Surely he would never be attracted to Mrs. Lovett.

So, thinking of nothing more, he crept back upstairs. After all, it was the morning.

--

"Feeling better love?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she entered his shop later on that morning.

"Yes." Mr. Todd replied in a tone that shocked him and Mrs. Lovett. He seemed somewhat- happy, in a non-happy way.

"In a merry mood today are we Mista T?" She dared to ask.

"Merry, Mrs. Lovett, is not a word in my vocabulary." He replied through gritted teeth, her comment seemed to have spoiled the mood.

_And what is?_ She thought as she pondered on a few words; grumpy, cold, soulless, grouchy, broody… The list went on.

Ignoring his reply she sat his basket of freshly clean clothes on his dresser and turned to him, "So are ya gonna sit up 'ere all day or are ya gonna come to the market with me?"

"'Might rain again." Mr. Todd replied when in reality it wasn't the rain he wanted to avoid, he rather liked rain, he felt it reflected his gloomy outlook on life. What he really wanted to avoid were the people. Sweeney Todd hated people and being that he had not killed a man in almost three weeks, he was going simply mad. Or madder that he already was in his case.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few hours or so, do you need anything?" Mrs. Lovett asked, a slight sign of disappointment in her voice.

When he didn't reply, she left and within minutes she was gone, much to his displeasure… He was lonely, although he would rather not admit it. Revenge was his obsession, his thirst, his hunger… But now it was taken, gone... What did he have to fulfill his life now? His life on Fleet Street would soon be over when he left with Anthony in a few days. Which reminded him, he still didn't tell Mrs. Lovett that he was leaving. He didn't have much to pack besides his clothes and his pictures of Lucy and Johanna. Then again, he didn't necessarily have to tell her, but he felt he owed her the courtesy of telling her instead of leaving her oblivious to where and why he had gone. After all, she did make his revenge possible.

He didn't talk to her for the rest of the day; he made it perfectly clear that he was in no mood to chat when she came back from the market.

He wasn't mad at her he was just a tad bit pissed off at her existence. It was the fact that he was leaving and she was going to found out some how. He was also secretly mad with himself because he knew that deep down he didn't want to cut her out of his life and he didn't know how she would take it. Would she be relieved? Would she be upset? He had the feeling it was that last guess…

Sweeney Todd made his decision; he was going to tell her.

* * *

_This chapter was supposed to be wayyyy longer but I decided to save it for the next one. I must apologize for the long wait I don't want to get into it but believe me if there was a way I could have updated I would have. I love you all and review would be loverly! By the way… major events are near… we're talking cliff-hangers, surprises and much much more! :D_


	12. Why Can't You Love Me?

"Where's Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd asked as Toby swept the steps to his barber shop.

"In her shop sir." Toby replied trying not to sound scared. _What would you do in the presence of an armed killer?_

Mr. Todd then went downstairs and went into Mrs. Lovett pie shop where he found her on her hands and knees scrubbing the pie shop floor.

Mrs. Lovett immediately looked up after she heard the door shut.

"Oh, good evening Mista T." Mrs. Lovett greeted as she looked up from the floor.

"May I have a word with you, Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd began before grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet, he wanted to get this done and over with.

"Of course love, but would ya mind telling me what the rush is?" Mrs. Lovett replied as she followed him into the parlor.

She noticed Mr. Todd was getting himself a drink as she readjusted herself. "Is everything alright love?" She asked, now seeming worried.

Mr. Todd glanced at her blankly and sighed, "I don't know." And that was the truth. Because in a mind as complicated as Sweeney Todd's even he himself couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

Mrs. Lovett shot him a worried look and sat across from him.

"Anthony, as you know, was here and he said I should leave with him and Johanna for a few months." Mr. Todd began with that and took a gulp out of him drink and continued, "I leave Tuesday morning, at dawn I mustn't arouse suspicion, from what I hear people have been talking. And I figured that when we're out at sea I'd move to America or something like that."

His words seemed to come at her so fast that it was like taking a bullet.

"Talking." She said flatly, her mind was spinning her heart was racing… Until it seemed that heart suddenly stopped beating and all that existed were her thoughts. He was leaving her. She knew this day would come but she could never force herself to come back to reality and face the fact that he wouldn't be hers forever. Then again he was never hers in the first place.

Sweeney noticed how unusually quiet she was being and sat unsure on what to say.

"Tuesday." Mrs. Lovett managed to say, "That's the day after tomorrow, ain't it?"

"Yes." Mr. Todd answered.

"Will I ever see you again?" Her voice was hopeful and somewhat broken.

Sweeney Todd decided not to answer. So he made the choice of leaving her with her thoughts and hopefully avoiding any of her nervous chatter.

Mr. Todd's decision of going back to his shop was a bad idea.

Mrs. Lovett was devastated, and she wanted to take her anger out on _him._

--

Toby quickly leaned against the railing of the stairs with the broom in his hand and sucked in a breath as Mr. Todd passed by him up the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett, thinking of nothing else she huffed out of her parlor, through her kitchen, and followed him up to the barber shop.

Not wanting Toby to possibly over hear what she was possibly going to say to Mr. Todd, she paused in the middle of the stairs.

"Toby would you be a dear and go make some tea downstairs?" Mrs. Lovett quickly spat out, forgetting that she just made a fresh pot.

"Yes, mum." Toby then pranced down the stairs eager to escape what he knew would be another one of Mr. Todd's tantrums.

Mrs. Lovett stood in front of the door and waited for Toby to disappear around the house; she then sighed and opened the door.

"What?" Sweeney Todd said, he was now angry that she was bothering him; she was most likely wanting an explanation on everything.

"So that's it then? No goodbye? After everything I did for you. Are you really all that blind?" Mrs. Lovett began.

Mr. Todd suddenly turned around and faced her, there she was, hands on her hips, wearing an expression of an angry mother.

"You're lucky I even told you! I was just going to go and hope you wouldn't be upset." As soon as he blurted out his last sentenced he denied it was even him speaking, or shouting for that matter.

"Oh why would you even care anyways?" Mrs. Lovett replied, appalled when she heard he was going to leave without even telling her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." His words were cold and flat out not to mention hurtful.

Why wouldn't he just say it?

"Oh Mista T! You really are stupid do you know that?" Her aggravated self huffed.

"How am I stupid? I don't get how you think I'm blind when there is nothing to see!" Mr. Todd exclaimed.

The expression on her face changed his mind. It now looked like she was going to cry… He just wished he could understand what she meant. How was he blind? What was it that she saw that he didn't? Perhaps he did see it but didn't know what to think of it? But… wait… what was _it_?

This was her last chance. Her last chance to get him to notice her, and if not that, do what she always wanted to do but never dared.

Perhaps he would kill her after she did the immoral deed… Perhaps he would run away with her like she hoped, but highly doubted. Or maybe he would not do anything at all and let her get away with it, just this once.

She walked over to him, slower than usual. He wasn't looking at her when she came up to him from behind; her eyes wondered wordlessly around his features before she grabbed his muscular shoulders and forced him to face her.

He didn't notice what she was planning on doing until she pressed her warm, cabernet lips against his cold, pale cheek. She paused and let herself linger, awaiting his reaction, and when he didn't move she pressed another kiss on his cheek. Her lips dared, her mind floated… Everything from that moment was a blur. The moment after she kissed him softly, lips against lips, and unrequited by him. He did not kiss back as she knew he wouldn't, however, he just stood there quietly as she pulled away from him and hurried to the door.

The door slamming was all that was heard. Not even the words, "I love Lucy." That escaped him lips.

--

The day went by slowly that he hoped. After she left he stood so oblivious until the knowing rush of realization washed over him.

She loved him.

It was all so obvious now. From the way she always smiled at him, the way she would continue to shower him with care. The food, the treats, the laundry, the room… Mrs. Lovett had every right to be upset. The one that she loved was leaving her.

He knew how this felt.

When he was taken from Lucy and was not allowed to ever see her again he felt crushed, broken… words couldn't express how empty he felt. And for her to live with the knowledge that the man she loved didn't return the same affection… He hated himself for knowing that he was causing her all of that heartache. But he, unlike her, killed the man that did.

Never in Sweeney Todd's life had he felt so low and cruel, and that's coming from a man who has killed hundreds.

--

She sat in her pie shop with tears that were threatening to shed brightened her eyes, but when she saw his hand place on top of hers her stomach felt like floating and a single tear escaped her eye and traveled down her flushed cheek.

A sudden rush of sympathy bubbled up inside of him… was she going to yell at him again?

He was willing to take that chance, so without further hesitation; he knelt down beside her and brushed some stray curls from her face. "May I have this one last dance?"

She looked into his eyes before managing to flash him a small smile and nodded her head, taking his hand into hers and putting her other hand on top of his broad shoulder.

They waltzed without saying anything until the dance slowed and the pair now stood in the middle of the pie shop dancing in small circles before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry love." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she closed her reddened eyes.

"Don't be." He replied as another flashback from his dream shot across his mind.

They didn't care who saw them, they didn't care if they gossiped or gandered all they cared was that they both lived this moment. The two were both suffering from the unfair world, unrequited love, and most of all, dented souls.

"Why can't you love me?" She whispered into his ear as a few more tears fell from her eyes and soaked into Mr. Todd's shirt.

He didn't answer; he just kept right on swaying her back and forth- back and forth. Until Mrs. Lovett drifted off to sleep, he realized it when he no longer felt her warm tears soak through his shirt and how steady her breathing had become.

Mr. Todd then awkwardly lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to her bedroom. Slowly, he lied her down onto her bed and covered her up with her blankets and kissed her forehead.

Sweeney stared at her sleeping form and suddenly remembered what he dreamt of the other night when he had slept so well.

He dreamt of _her._

* * *

_Aw…_

_That was a sweet lil thing he did to cheer her up wasn't it?_

_Well Mr. Todd is leaving soon… Or is he?_

_Reviews would be loverly… or not which ever you prefer :D_


	13. Thank You and Goodbye

The very next morning the lovelorn Mrs. Lovett awoke in her room, confused and still as shattered as she was the day before. But than she couldn't recall how she came to awake in her room… and she knew right then that it was him.

She smiled as she turned to her right and saw Mr. Todd fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. Her vision suddenly grew blurry as tears began to pervade them. She blinked them away, not afraid to show her happiness as to her new found knowledge that he might actually care. Sweeney Todd may not have loved her or may never will but she now knew that no matter where he may go she will always remember the night he was there for her.

Shaking from her delusion of staring at the barber in his sleep she saw him begin to move so she quickly lied back down, pretending to be asleep.

Mr. Todd opened his eyes and was thankful that she didn't wake-up before he did. After all, a gentleman wasn't aloud in a ladies room… But since when was he a gentleman and no offence to Mrs. Lovett but she didn't act like any of the so called 'ladies' he'd seen around London.

Without thinking of anything else besides getting out before she woke up he swiftly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

--

Later on in the day Mrs. Lovett packed Mr. Todd what she called a care package. In it she put two bottles of gin, some homemade biscuits, a jar of jam and a small sack of pennies from when they were in business together. She also packed him a blanket; after all, she didn't want him to catch a chill. So after much thought and debating whether or not to just leave it on the steps for him she held her head high and marched right up and into Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor.

She opened the door and saw him staring sadly out of the big window in his shop, a look so depressing it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why so sad Mista T, aren't you at least a little 'appy that you'll be leaving this all behind?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'll be leaving it behind, yes, but it will never go away." Mr. Todd replied quietly.

Mrs. Lovett tried to ignore his rather depressing reply and attempted to change the subject.

"I made ya a care package, just some simple things to help ya get by, ya know, that type of thing." Mrs. Lovett stuttered as she walked over to him, all she wanted to do was to be in his arms like she was the night before. Although it was only because they were dancing, they had been so close, even the thought of it made her blush.

"Thank you."

It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for talking, she didn't really understand why. After all, wasn't he tired of being reminded of what went on fifteen years ago each time he looked outside? What was it that he was upset to leave?

The truth of the matter was, it was her that he knew he would miss.

"Mista T, I'd like to apologize again for my behavior last night… I wasn't thinking I-"

She was cut off when he interrupted her, "You already apologized Mrs. Lovett, and it's not your fault." Mr. Todd reassured her, his face still not turning to face her.

"Alright, do you need anything, Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"No." He replied.

And just as she was at the door she turned around and now saw him crouching to the floor, his eyes tacked to the floor and being so silent, it was as if nobody was in the room.

Mrs. Lovett then went over to him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Just as she was standing up from bending herself over to Mr. Todd's crouched position he caught her hand forcing her to stay.

"No," he said in a low whisper, "thank you."

And for the first time that day she saw his glittering eyes, she smiled at him even though all she wanted to do was cry.

--

Mrs. Lovett didn't sleep at all that night, for she knew it would be the last time that his pacing would lull her to sleep… So she stayed up and listened, she stayed up until she heard him begin to move around at around four in the morning.

Mr. Todd gathered his bag of clothing, the care package Mrs. Lovett had prepared for him and his razors, all except for one that he kept in its holster. He picked up his pictures of Lucy and Johanna, and gazed into his baby daughter's eyes, although he would be spending two months in the middle of the ocean with her, it still wasn't the same. He couldn't tell his daughter that her father was a murderer. It was then he realized the only person he could ever talk to about his past was Mrs. Lovett, and here he was making her yet another aspect of his history.

It was four-thirty in the morning; Anthony would be expecting him by the docks in a half hour.

Slowly he looked around the barber shop that held so many memories; Johanna's first words, her first smile and even the first time he saw her pervaded amongst the aged wallpaper in that tiny little room. Sighing he turned, making it the last time he ever faced the sadness of picturing his wife all alone and crying for him. Sweeney Todd then turned started down the stairs; he doubted that Mrs. Lovett was awake until he saw her sitting by the window with a candle illuminating her face. Mr. Todd walked into her shop and didn't make any effort to show expression when he saw Mrs. Lovett's exhausted face greet him a somewhat forced smile.

"You're awake." He said trying to pretend that he wasn't upset with the fact that he had to leave her behind.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied as she got up.

"Well this is goodbye." Mr. Todd nodded his head as if he was bidding her goodbye and turned, not wanting to face her any longer.

She watched him head for the door, it was now she wished she could go back months before when he first entered her pie shop. But when she saw his hand touch the doorknob her heart broke even more so without even thinking she stopped him with much enthusiasm, "Wait."

He paused and exhaled before he found her in front of him; she said nothing more and grabbed his shoulders before kissing him quickly on the cheek and turning away.

"Goodbye," she said as she heard the door shut. _I love you._

_Why can't he love me? _She thought as tears started to emerge from her eyes, "Why?" She whispered before sitting in one of the booths and burying her head in her arms. For it was like no matter what she did or how hard she tried, Sweeney Todd would always love Lucy and never her.

--

Charles Westward watched as Sweeney Todd left the pie shop. This was the fourth night in a row that he watched her pie shop for it was this very morning he planned to take on plan B.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Mrs. Lovett heard the bell to her shop tingle as Charles Westward walked in.

At first Mrs. Lovett was embarrassed for her face was noticeable tear-stained, but for some reason, she didn't care anymore.

"Good morning Mrs. Lovett." Greeted Mr. Westward with a smile as creepy as before.

"Good-good morning Mista Westward… what are you doing here so early?" Mrs. Lovett inquired as she stood up and grabbed her rolling pin, pretending she was about to make some dough.

"I was at the docks with some fisherman helping them hoist a net full of fish up." Mr. Westward replied as casual as he could, which, I had to say was just as good as Mr. Todd's.

"Oh." Mrs. Lovett said, now having second thoughts on Mr. Westward… perhaps he wasn't a bad guy, just creepy.

"Are you alright, you look… exhausted."

Mrs. Lovett didn't want to throw herself a pity party and tell Mr. Westward her lovelorn dilemma so she just lied-well didn't spare any of the details, "Yes, that's right, exhausted."

"Perhaps some tea will make you feel better?" Charles asked as he put his hand in his pocket to feel for his knock-out drops.

"I guess, let me put on a pot." Mrs. Lovett said before going to the tea kettle and starting the water.

As soon as the tea was ready and when Mrs. Lovett wasn't looking he put the knock-out drops in her teacup.

"Everything alright Mrs. Lovett?" Charles asked after Mrs. Lovett took a long sip of her tea.

"Mrs. Lovett nodded before she stopped drinking and put her hands on her head, "Actually…. I feel kind of… dizzy." And as soon as Mrs. Lovett mumbled her last word she passed out and was now in a deep sleep.

Charles chuckled evilly before picking Mrs. Lovett up and carrying her out of the shop.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!_

_Damn dirty cliffhangers! –shakes fist violently at the computer screen-_

_Omg… whatever will she do?! :O If I was her I'd review and than... yeah... just review lol XD Love you all!_


	14. Help

Mr. Todd reached the docks about twenty-minutes after he left, but something deep within him seemed to be telling him not go, as if fate itself told him it was a bad idea. But what could possibly go wrong? Toby was there, he would help Mrs. Lovett around the shop. Then again the boy knew a deep dark secret and if he ever dared to tell a soul, Sweeney Todd would surely be the death of him.

Suddenly Anthony interrupted his thoughts, "Mr. Todd!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly as Mr. Todd approached him cautiously.

"Keep it down boy!" Mr. Todd whispered angrily.

"Sorry, hurry, the ship is going to set sail in a few minutes." Anthony replied before leading Mr. Todd onto the ship.

Moments later Sweeney stood looking out at London, hoping for it to be the last time he ever set eyes on the very place that destroyed his life. But than he thought about her. So many questions ran through his mind, like was this a good choice? Why was he suddenly changing his plans? And before he knew it he was walking past Anthony and was now being followed by him.

"Mr. Todd, where are you going?" Anthony called as he followed Mr. Todd across the ship.

There was no answer, there was no answer, all Sweeney Todd knew was that for some magnetic reason he _had_ to get back to Mrs. Lovett.

"I have to leave." As he said his final words to Anthony he was already off the ship and was now running towards Fleet Street. He didn't know what his rush was, nor did he recognize the feeling that was bubbling up inside of him. Fright? Some sort of unknown anxiety? Those answers were unknown to him.

As soon as he hurriedly re-entered her pie shop he paused midi stance. She wasn't there…

Perhaps she went to bed, he hoped.

Suspicions started to arouse through his mind when he saw a half-filled teacup on the table. He then remembered that he saw Charles Westward coming from the docks just moments after he left the pie shop. He didn't think nothing of it at first and he wasn't sure who it was… But now he was growing worried with fear.

And he thought that if his suspicions were true, Mrs. Lovett was safe and Charles didn't hurt her…

But why would Charles want Mrs. Lovett?

_Revenge. _He thought before frantically searching for her in the parlor, her bedroom, the washroom, he practically looked everywhere including the bake house.

He quickly went up to his barber shop, hoping to find her there but when he didn't… he knew it was all his fault. His fault for leaving, his fault for ignoring her, and most importantly his fault for now being there to protect her.

_Maybe she just went to the market. _He thought,

So he waited…

--

At four that afternoon he began to grow worried, or more worried than he was. He was on the verge for a panic attack. He tried to ignore the piercing pain of emptiness in his chest knowing she was gone. Mr. Todd didn't know why he had cared so much, maybe he had grown to care for her as a friend rather than a close acquaintance, which he tried to convince himself that that was all she was for a long period of time now. Then again this feel that he was feeling went beyond friendship and felt much deeper.

Had he gone from "hating" her with every breath in his body to loving her with every beat of his heart?

Either way, he had to find her.

A sneer curled Sweeney's lip as he left his barber shop and descended the stairs from his shop. Judge Turpin may have been his last kill but Charles Westward would certainly be the last, for Sweeney Todd had a plan.

--

Running through the streets he stopped when he saw a small figure crouched on the ground, attempting to get up.

"The boy." Mr. Todd whispered in annoyance before he thought that maybe he knew where they went.

He quickly grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him to his feet. "What happened." Mr. Todd didn't ask, he demanded.

"Mista Todd! You got to help… that man…. He took her." Toby replied as worry reflected in his eyes.

"Who?"

"Mr. Westward, he took Mrs. Lovett… he went that way but I fell and-" Toby was interrupted when he noticed that Mr. Todd was already at the end of the street.

Sweeney Todd could practically feel Charles' blood dripping from his razor when he saw his last name printed in stone letter's on the side of his house.

Mr. Todd didn't bother knocking, he just sneaked through the backdoor, which for his advantage, was unlocked.

He quietly peeked around the room he was in, it obviously looked like a small library with shelves upon shelves of expensive looking books. The Westward family have always been quite the prosperous bunch, which made him think, where was everyone?

He heard no noises or the sound of people anyways in the house when he peeked out the library door.

Until he heard Charles' voice echoing from the room downstairs, "… She won't agree." He heard Charles say.

"What are you going to do then, if you let her go she'll go to the law." The other male voice answered.

"We could just get rid of her." Charles replied.

"Are you hearing yourself!? We can't kill her someone will find out, can't we just dump her off on a ship to America or something?" The man asked.

After the mysterious voice said his last word Mr. Todd quietly walked down the hall and carefully peeked through every door of the house.

Mrs. Lovett had to be in one of these rooms.

He almost lost hope that her room was away from the two men downstairs until he saw an ajar door at the end of the hall.

He quietly pushed the door open and his eyes widened.

There she was.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back, tied across her mouth was a piece of rope, which stopped her from calling for help and her waist was tied tightly to an old wooden chair in the corner of the room.

Mr. Todd quickly went over to her and knelt beside her, he wasn't going to say anything until he saw her tense in her chair. So, putting his hand lightly on her thigh he whispered into her ear.

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm here to save you."

They were the words she thought she'd only hear in her dreams… He didn't even have to speak really. For even if he didn't, she'd know it was him. She could tell by his touch, from the way he breathed, the way he walked, and the way he all came together in one beautifully deranged being.

She was just so irrevocably in love with him that even the slightest scrap of his attention- or maybe even a little glance would send her forlornly in love; For she didn't know what those looks, gestures or little grins even meant. Mrs. Lovett was no mind reader- but she knew confusion when she saw it.

For maybe, just maybe, he cared.

* * *

_Hey ladies, how is everyone? I hope you Thanksgiving celebrators have a good one, I might update before then because we are nearing the end and I want to get this over with. So, I saw Twilight the movie the day it came out in theaters! It was fabulous! I loved it… Anyways, drop me a review… or not, which ever… I just get all happy and bubbly when I get them because it makes me glad to know that some people actually enjoy my little stories :D Pleasant days&nights! &yes we are nearing an end!  
_


	15. Confusion

Suddenly, just as Sweeney was about to untie Mrs. Lovett's blindfold, a stunned Charles Westward barged into the room.

"Benjamin Barker." Charles spat as he walked further into the room.

Mr. Todd quickly stood up and faced him, that name…

"That man is dead, and if you don't let her go, you will be as well." Mr. Todd answered as he daringly took a step closer to him.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Of course I'll just let you take her and be on your way." Charles said sarcastically, "Leave now, Mr. Todd, and don't even bother going to the law, I've heard the rumors."

Sweeney quickly took out his razor and walked closer to him.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Barker…" Charles said with a sneer, suddenly he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Mr. Todd and then over to Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney then tensed and stepped closer to Mrs. Lovett.

Charles chuckled evilly before a sly grin crept across his face, "Or I'll kill you both."

"And you wouldn't want that, now, would you Mr. Barker? Than you couldn't have your happy little ending like the last time. Thanks to my good friend Judge Turpin…"

Sweeney Todd couldn't hold his anger in any longer, so he pounced on Mr. Westward before knocking the gun from his hand and began choking him.

Charles gasped after Mr. Todd loosened his choke hold, "Just die Barker! You already stole Lucy from me and now she's gone! What do you have to live for anyways?!"

Mr. Todd's rage suddenly sunk deep within him and his usual monotone feeling of blankness emerge red from deep within his soul.

"Nothing." He whispered, without Lucy he had nothing. She was his reason and his life. Sure he had Mrs. Lovett but he knew he could probably never love her, and if he did it wouldn't ever be the same love he shared with Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett was still sitting in the chair, scared out of her mind and unable to move or do anything… She was hurting even more now with the realization that Sweeney Todd still felt he had nothing to live for. _Live for me_, she thought as tears for her love started to fall, _love me._

"Exactly…" Charles replied as he pushed Mr. Todd off of him, "Revenge, Mr. Barker, is sweet."

Charles then reached for the gun and pointed it towards Mr. Todd.

Coming out of his daze and realizing he was facing death right in the face he shook himself from his trance and looked over to Mrs. Lovett before pushing Charles to the floor once more.

A gunshot was heard and all Mrs. Lovett could do was hope that it didn't hit Mr. Todd.

It didn't however, it put a hole in the ceiling, luckily the mysterious man that Mr. Westward was talking to before was gone.

The gun was across the room now and it was now two against one. Sweeney Todd and his razors versus Charles Westward. They struggled for what seemed like hours until Mr. Todd grabbed his razor and stabbed Mr. Westward in his chest, he wasn't moving now…

He turned to Mrs. Lovett, she was so still but her chest was heaving and he could see tears trickling down her cheeks.

He pulled off her blindfold only to be greeted by teary eyes filled with sadness, anger, and overall confusion. He then wiped away some of her tears before taking the gag from her mouth.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak he put his finger over her lips. "Shhh… pet, just let me see something…."

And as soon as he moved his hand and before she could respond he plunged his lips onto hers and kissed her, softly, at first until he realized that he felt so complete this way. She responded slowly to the kiss and when she finally came to the idea that this wasn't just another dream, she kissed back. She was still tied to the chair but managed to pull closer to him and kiss him with such a passion, you'd think their lips were on fire.

Suddenly a cough was heard, Mr. Todd turned as he saw Charles Westward struggling on the floor.

He quickly got up and picked up the bloody razor and brutally glided it across Charles' throat. Slowly, the life drained from him and when Sweeney Todd knew when Charles gasped his last breath and turned to Mrs. Lovett and untied her.

She didn't say a word, which surprised Mr. Todd so with both worry and care he asked her, "Are you alright?"

She flushed when he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and looked away, trying to hide her confusion when he turned towards the door, grabbing her arm and shushing her, which she didn't find necessary being that she was too dazed to speak anyways.

"We have to get out of here, someone might have heard the gunshot." Mr. Todd was obviously as dazed as Mrs. Lovett, so without thinking he then grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

Mr. Todd practically dragged Mrs. Lovett back to the pie shop, they didn't speak the whole time for neither knew what was going on.

Why were they holding hands? Why did he kiss her? Why did he even save her?

There were so many questions and no answers, or so it seemed to them. Because in reality, they were both secretly in love, although it was less obvious in Mr. Todd's case.

--

Mr. Todd led Mrs. Lovett into the parlor and sat her down, he then knelt down by her and stared her deep into the eyes.

What was he supposed to say? What was she supposed to say?

"Thank you." Mrs. Lovett managed to squeak out, she then jumped when she heard it thunder outside.

He still didn't say anything, he just nodded and acted like they weren't just holding hands, that he didn't kiss her, and most importantly like he didn't love her.

These feelings were beginning to to become all too recognizable, he couldn't handle it… he had to go… away… from her. As far as he could possible, at least now she was safe and she knew he cared.

Without thinking he got up and walked out into the pouring rain.

Mrs. Lovett followed him behind, he wasn't going to leave her, not again, she would follow him even if it killed her. She'd rather die trying than die alone.

He saw her following him, so he ran faster…

Seeing she didn't give up he paused mid-instance.

"Why did you do it?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, god, looked so beautiful in the gloomy presence of the rain.

He quickly turned away from her and started walking away again.

"Look at me!"

Mr. Todd then looked at her and froze like a statue as the rain pelted his pale skin.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

Although they were in the pouring rain, he could tell she was crying. By the hysterical tone in her voice and how much of a confused, bloody mess she was.

"I tried so hard," She began through watery eyes, "You know I would do anything to make you happy, I love you." She choked out those last three words, it was the first time she ever said them.

Mr. Todd still made no reply he just kept mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. Why couldn't he just live a life with her?

"I did everything for you! And now you're going to leave and not say anything."

Mr. Todd suddenly grabbed her, and stared into her eyes darkly, "I don't have to say anything."

Sweeney Todd then kissed Mrs. Lovett right then and there. His hands were gripped tightly around her waist as her hands ran through his wet hair.

She pulled away just minutes after the kiss was planted. For she, like a fool, kissed back.

They now stood apart, breathing quickly as frustration for one another was beginning to increase more and more as the seconds went by.

Before turning back, Mr. Todd grabbed her and kissed her once more. This time he broke the kiss and disappeared through the rain. She put her hand over her lips and stared back at him until she could not see him running away any longer.

A knowing look of hurt filled her gaze. Mrs. Lovett knew why he couldn't be with her. _Lucy. _She then began to wonder if her names was burned within his scull. For if it did, it wouldn't surprise her. Sweeney Todd left her alone, in the pouring rain, with nothing but a broken heart weeping within her chest.

* * *

_OMG! I am going to kill Mr. Todd if he doesn't get with the program. Well, happy thanksgiving! My four month old nephew is sleeping in my room and I hope to Betsy he doesn't wake up lol I don't know what to say really…. Except maybe that this is sooooo… close to the end and I am dying to hear from you. So be a doll and review or something… Thank you :D Have an awesome day or night!_

"_And your eyes, they hold many things, some of which are too confusing to explain." -Pandora Spocks_


	16. Heart Of Rubies

Mrs. Lovett stood, motionless in the rain. Her heart was feeling as if it was punctured with a thousand razors, her heart felt it was bleeding, as if she had a heart of rubies. She didn't know what to think, all she could hope was that she was dreaming. These feelings were beyond real, it felt like she was losing a part of herself. She couldn't be without him, she didn't want to be without him again. But she was, so she closed her eyes as she wished she could morph into one of his razors, for if she was she could be with him at every second of the day and he would be intoxicated with her.

So many tears that were shed, so many times her heart was broken, so many emotions circling her mind. She didn't want to live a life without him, she was in love. And this particular love was stronger than she ever expected for it to be.

Mrs. Lovett started down the street, she wasn't going to chase after him any longer. A life without him would be harder than her life already was but she could take it, after all, many woman die of broken hearts, don't they?

--

She was in no hurry to get home so she took about a half hour to get back, not even caring she caught a chill, she had nothing to live for, Mrs. Lovett wouldn't kill herself for it was like Sweeney Todd had already succeeded in doing so.

Love was not meant to be as suppressed as hers, she figured this was some form of punishment for helping him with his victims, if it was, she felt it was the cruelest, and most hurtful punishment she had ever experienced.

Mrs. Lovett reluctantly ascended the stairs to the apartment above her shop. She opened the door only to find it emptier than it was the last time she was in there. The room hadn't change at all. It was still gloomy, in need of some flowers to hopefully relieve it, the walls still as old and torn as they were before and the dust that had collected on what used to be Sweeney Todd's desk still resided on it as if it belonged there. Looking over to the big window that he spent hours upon hours gazing out of she swore she could still see him doing so. His broody yet beautiful reflection staring back at her… Until reality kicked in and she told herself she shouldn't run away with her imagination, for she would much rather run off with Mr. Todd.

Her eyes soon found themselves staring at the barber chair that sat aloof in the middle of the room. So many deaths occurred in that chair, so many of Mr. Todd's dreams of Lucy and Johanna, and now it just sat, forsaken in its own place just like the rest of the room. Mrs. Lovett could no longer stand being in the presence of this room, it held too many memories and feelings that made her want to cry even more.

So coming out of her heartbroken state she swiftly turned and went downstairs to change out of her wet clothes.

--

After about an hour of sitting in her parlor, she got up to get a cup of tea. She suddenly froze after she stood up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were tearstained, her hair looking messier than usual despite her earnest efforts to stop crying. But she found that no matter how long she thought of something else, something always reminded her of him and her tears would just cascade from her eyes.

But then something else caught her eye and made her want to die right then and there. For the source of all of her wanting and waiting was staring back at her in the mirror.

Sweeney Todd was back.

Mrs. Lovett turned around and stared at him, wondering if she was delusional.

He merely stared back in response before she saw him move took a few steps into the room.

Mrs. Lovett still didn't move she was still under the impression that this was all a dream. Did she fall asleep while she stood staring blankly at her partly singed wallpaper? Was she having delusions of the man that continuously broke her heart? Or could this possibly be real?

Before Mrs. Lovett could figure out what was actually going on Toby came bursting into the room, "Mrs. Lovett, mum!"

Mrs. Lovett immediately brought him to her embrace as she knowingly glanced at Mr. Todd. It was an awkward stare that only lasted a few seconds until Mrs. Lovett tore her eyes from his gaze and looked down at Toby, whom was looking at her with great admiration.

"Are you alright mum?"

"Yes dear, of course." Mrs. Lovett replied although she knew that Toby was aware of her red, teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

Mrs. Lovett then pulled away from Toby and smiled at him, "Why don't you be a dear and go get us some toffee's, eh love?"

Toby responded with a nervous glare after noticing Mr. Todd was in his presence, and was watching Mrs. Lovett intently. He did have some respect for him, however, after all, he did save Mrs. Lovett.

When Toby left the room Mrs. Lovett's eyes dropped to the floor before looking up at him again, "You came back." She whispered, no longer contemplating whether or not he was actually standing before her.

Mr. Todd nodded before he saw her having a hard time standing to her feet, and it looked like she was about to faint so without hesitation he went over to her and caught her waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to search her eyes for any recognizable emotions, although he found nothing, nothing but eyes that have been crying, which was odd for she has always been like a book. So easy to read.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and closed her eyes, "What do you want Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett sighed as she felt him take his grip from her waist and take hold of her wrists.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Todd replied to her surprise.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes suddenly snapped open and they looked at each other. Love prevailed the eyes of Mrs. Lovett after he said the words she never expected to hear from him. Sweeney's gaze was now locked upon her smoldering brown eyes as their lips grew from inches to centimeters apart.

"No." Mrs. Lovett whispered before she tried to free herself emotionally and physically from Mr. Todd's tight grasp.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed as she managed to slip from his hold and move to the other side of the room.

His eyes were pleading for forgiveness and she saw it, she noticed how his eyes followed her from across the room and how he seemed to be acting stranger than usual, almost as if he was acting nicer.

Mrs. Lovett did nothing but plop down onto the loveseat and burried her head in her hands.

He knelt down beside her, as sympathy for her was burning within his soul and pulled her curls out of her tearstained face. Their lips met in a soft lip lock which Mrs. Lovett almost returned until her senses caught her from falling and she stopped.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" She breathed as she turned her face away from him.

"I never intended to hurt you." Mr. Todd replied as he took her hand and dangerously held it in his.

Mrs. Lovett soon found herself staring at their hands entwined together, she felt hypnotized as his memorizing touch sent twangs of electricity through her body.

"Do you love me?" She asked in a low whisper as his thumb stroked the bare skin of her hand beneath her glove.

"I don't know." It was the truth, Sweeney Todd had forgotten what is was like to love, but he knew that the feeling he had for her must have been pretty close to it.

But as soon as he said those three painful words she took her hand away from him, "I can't make your heart feel what mine does." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she shook her head.

Mr. Todd cleared his throat and gently moved her chin so she would face him, "What does your heart feel like?"

"Tell me." He then said as he saw she made no effort to answer and continued to stare at her.

"Every time… Every time I see you, every time I think about you, it beats… Really fast." Mrs. Lovett stuttered as tears started to fill her eyes once more.

Mrs. Todd took her hand into his once again and put it over his heart, Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as she felt his heartbeat go almost as fast as hers, but they had been so still, perhaps he was nervous, or maybe he was feeling the same for her only he didn't know what that feeling meant.

Her eyes were fixed on her hand that he held so closely to his pulsing heart, his eyes were transfused with a look of affection as he continued to watch her. Mrs. Lovett's eyes looked up and met his. He moved closer to her face and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him spontaneously. The kiss was filled with pure ecstasy, his lips were like wine, and she wanted to get drunk. As they kissed her tears continued to fall, but this time they were tears of sheer happiness.

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney began after they broke the kiss, "We have to leave."

"We?" Mrs. Lovett mouthed.

"Yes, I can't live without you." Mr. Todd admitted as he got up and threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "You're all I bloody want, woman."

"Oh Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, she knew it would make him feel more uncomfortable than he already did but she did it anyways, she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

He didn't mind the silence but they had to escape before the police came and arrested them, he also wanted to savor this moment and let her know how much he truly wanted a new life, a life with her.

"We're going to run away together, as far as we can by the sea, just like I promised."

His words reassured her. She knew he had been planning and thinking this through, which comforted her to know that he actually did care and that he might love her, that is, if he knew what love even was. His words also made her come to believe that maybe, just maybe, her heart wasn't bleeding, and that she no longer had a heart of rubies and now had a heart filled with the love that she had for Sweeney Todd.

_Fin_

* * *

_And in the end Mrs. Lovett got her happy ending after all, and Mr. Todd got another chance at a new beginning. Well, did you like it? I made it nice and fluffy just for you! I was going to make a sequel of their escape and everything but I am still thinking about doing one after I finish up my other fan fictions because I have many idea's for more. I had so many different idea's for this but you know me I could have carried this on for ten more chapters if I wanted to but this way it can leave you wondering ;D and no they aren't having sex right now! I just thought I would make that clear so your minds don't get off to thinking about the dirty lol_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts about this story… This is my first complete multi-chaptered fan fan! I can call them 'fan fans' if I want, thank you._

_What was your favorite part, chapter?_

_Should there maybe be a short sequel?_

_Did you enjoy it?_

_If you like this you are bound to like some of my other Sweeney Todd fan fans! _

_Eternally Yours,_

_Pandora Spocks_

_P.S._

_ Special thank you's to all who read and reviewed. I love you all so much! This fan fan would be no where without your support and patience to my lousy updating issues. It's not that I'm lazy or anything it's just something always happens that prevents me from updating! It's crazy kind of like myself. And chapter's 14 and 15 will be edited and made better, nothing too big, I am just going to add some more detail and add a scene where Mr. Todd disposes Mr. Westward's body…_

_Whew. I am done now! Ciao my pets!_


End file.
